What the Water Gave Us
by chloerigby
Summary: Arthur has enough trouble ignoring his Atlantean side as it is. Becoming Aquaman certainly didn't make things easier. But when his estranged wife comes to the surface asking for his help to defend both Atlantis and the surface world alike, he finds it hard to say no. Even if he is sure she's hiding something.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since she was young, Adella believed in true love. Her parents had been the greatest example. Her father Vulko had loved her mother Delphine more than anything. It was obvious to Adella, even at the age of three. She had memories of swimming into the throne room along with Orm and Mera, and catching her father and mother stealing away glaces from across the room while King Orvax spoke to his court.

The three children snuck behind the guards, giggling quietly to each other as they were certain they were hidden from view of their parents. It had always been Orm's idea to sneak into the throne room. He had to listen in on these meetings, he'd always say, he'd be King one day and he needed to know how to rule over Atlantis just like his father. Adella and Mera always obliged, more interested in any sort of mischief they could get into rather than the politics being discussed. Vulko was always at the King's side, her mother always at Queen Atlanna's side. Just like Adella knew her parents were truly in love, she knew that Atlanna didn't love the King. Or care for him much at all for that matter. While her parents could barely keep their eyes off the other, hands always reaching for each other when they were near; Atlanna barely spared a glance at her husband. And King Orvax seemed to hardly notice when his wife was in the same room, much less right by his side.

She suspected Mera knew what she knew as well, something about a woman's intuition that her mother was always talking about. Orm of course was oblivious. All he cared about was being as strong as his father was or being an even better warrior one day than Orvax could ever dream to be. Adella wondered briefly when boys stopped being so clueless.

Uh-oh," Adella broke out of thought, looking over at her best friend. "I think we've been spotted." Mera whispered, pointing to Queen Atlanna. The Queen looked to the three children (who were all doing their best to look ashamed) and smiled, quietly excusing herself from her throne and ushering them out into the hall.

"Now Orm," she began, smiling down at her son. "You know your father doesn't like for you to sneak around." she poked Orm gently on the tip of his nose, Orm barely biting back a giggle. While the Queen didn't show any love towards her husband, the exact opposite proved for her son. Orm was the light of Atlanna's life, it was plain to see. And even though Orm didn't like to talk about anything other than conquering the seas, Adella knew that Orm loved his mother more than anything on the land or in the sea.

"I'm sorry mother...can I go and show them my new trident?" Adella and Mera both rolled their eyes, Atlanna chuckling at the pair.

"Yes. But be careful, little one. One of them just might be your Queen one day, you have to protect them." she teased. The three children all let out over dramatic sounds of disgust.

"Over my dead find would I ever marry Orm!" Adella scoffed, crossing her arms. There was _no_ way Orm was her true love. _No_ way the two would ever be married.

Atlanna smiled at her, placing a hand on the girl's cheek. There was something sad behind her eyes as she said "You never know, my little starfish. None of us ever really know where life will take us."

The Queen of course, had been right. Not soon after, Delphine grew ill. It had scared Adella. She wondered if it was maybe that intuition thing again, but she knew that one day her mother would no longer be with her. As time passed Adella sat back and watched her mother wither away, watched her father stand by helplessly as he lost the love of his life slowly. As Delphine grew more ill, Adella found herself more and more afraid to see her, to visit her at her bedside. It terrified her to think that the sickly woman before her would be the way that she'd remember her mother for the rest of her life. And of course there was no way for her to know that one day she'd grow to regret that decision.

So instead she spent more time with Orm, and with Queen Atlanna. While the King would pretend nothing was wrong, Atlanna was there every step of the way. She was there to be a friend to Vulko, she was there in the awkward almost painful talks Orm tried to have with Adella, and she was there to listen and comfort the girl whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Do you want to know something?" The Queen said softly, taking one of Adella's tiny hands in her own. "On land, it's different when we're sad," she began. "We truly cry. These tiny, salty little tears roll down our cheeks," she ran a finger gently down Adella's cheek. "And we _really_ feel our pain, our sadness. It may not sound like it, but it's a beautiful feeling. I think humans are luckier than us in that way."

"You've been on land?' Adella asked, sniffling. "Father says we're not allowed on land. King Orvax says humans are too dangerous."

Atlanna smiled. "It was before my little Orm was born. And I'll let you in on a little secret, my little starfish...it's more beautiful than you could ever imagine. The skies change color, from beautiful pinks in the morning, to a blue even lighter than the sea, just before nightfall it changes from orange, to purple, and finally so black you can see almost every star in the sky. There's snow that falls onto the beach, and great, powerful storms that are more strong than anything you've ever seen. And humans…" her smiled grew wider, "humans are kind, and wonderful, and absolutely nothing like the tales we've all heard."

The Queen's description of land brought the first smile to Adella's face in a long while. "Do you think I could ever go? To the surface?"

"I would love nothing more. One day, perhaps when you're older, I'd like to take you and Orm there."

When Delphine passed, Adella saw a change in her father. He no longer smiled. He barely spoke. Vulko had become like a ship lost at sea with no lighthouse to guide him home. It broke Adella's heart even more than she thought she could bare.

Ever since the funeral her father refused to see any visitors, so when Adella could overhear hushed voices in her home, she couldn't help but investigate. She hunched over just behind the doorway, stretching her neck as far as possible to hear as much as she could.

She immediately recognized the Queen's voice. "Vulko, I know that this is the worst possible time, believe me. If I could have it any other way I would. But Orvax is becoming suspicious. I don't think I can keep him away from the truth much longer."

"Atlanna...do you know what the King will do when he finds out? He wanted to throw you to the trench just for running off to the surface! But a child?" Adella's eyes widened. "He's the first born! He threatens Orm's claim to the throne. You've never done anything more reckless!" Orm had a brother? One he didn't know about? And if what her father was saying was true, Orm would be devastated to know the throne was no longer promised to him.

"That's why he must be kept safe! I don't know how much longer I can do that on my own. You must teach him the ways of Atlantis, Vulko. My Arthur, he's proof that Orvax is wrong. We can coexist with humans! He's so good, and he's kind, and brave. He's the king that Atlantis needs. And he needs you to show him down the correct path." whoever this Arthur was, it was obvious to Adella that Atlanna loved him just as much as she loved Orm. And that it was killing her to be away from him.

Her father sighed heavily. "Alright...I'll teach him. But my Queen, you must do everything you can to keep Orvax from ever knowing. He'll kill you and the boy. Not to mention what would happen to me for conspiring...or Adella. She's already lost her mother, I can't let anything happen to her." Adella knew well enough that King Orvax was a cold man. But to imagine him ever harming his wife? Or his close, trusted friend? Or her, a child? The very thought filled her with anxiety.

"I know, Vulko. I will do everything in my power to keep you both safe...I have one more favor to ask. Adella, I'd like for you to take her with you. To the surface."

It had been almost a year since Arthur had helped the Justice League to defeat Steppenwolf. Almost a year and his life had somehow gotten even more out of control than he ever dreamed it could. He was the Aquaman now apparently, kids on twitter had come up with the name from what his dad had told him. He had never wanted this sort of attention. He of course wanted to help protect the oceans and the humans, but he also wanted to keep his somewhat normal life in the small Massachusetts town he'd grown up in. And sure, his town had stayed relatively quiet aside from a few "fans" that would pop up here and there asking for a picture with the dude that could talk to fish. But now he was always on edge. Always waiting for the next threat, the next Steppenwolf that would come and try to wipe out humanity. Really he just wanted a good, long nap.

Arthur plopped down into the sand with a loud sigh, pulling off his socks and boots and tossing them aside along with his coat. He stretched, letting out a loud groan and sinking his toes into the warm sand in front of him. His father's dog Salty was happily running across the shore line a few feet ahead of him, barking happily.

He was still sore from his run in with those pirates he'd stopped from over taking that Russian submarine just two days before. He could still hear the screams of the father he'd left trapped. Arthur had told him to ask the sea for mercy, he wondered if that had been the Atlantean in him talking. Maybe he needed to talk his dad into another night at the at Terry's Sunken Galleon. Drinking had seemed to prove helpful in shoving his emotions deep, deep back down where he liked for them to be.

It hadn't always been that way. There was a time when he had someone more than his father to talk to. He had had a partner, someone he loved and that loved him back even through all of his flaws. She had been there in Metropolis. She had fought alongside him and his friends, protecting the humans when no one had asked her to. Then she was gone. The pair had gone home, to the small home Arthur had overlooking the shore, and he sure that this was it. His happy ending. But one morning, he woke up and she was gone. No goodbye, no note. Off into the sea just like his mother all those years ago. Atlantean women must be the same in that sense, he assumed.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, huffing gently. This whole superhero gig sure wasn't easy.

Salty's bark became more urgent then, Arthur looking up to see what caught the dog's attention. The golden retriever was facing out towards the water, barking excitedly at the figure that had emerged from the sea. Speak of the devil.

Arthur silently watched the girl as she grew closer. Her black hair that hung down to her waist was slicked back from the ocean water and the purple, scaled suit she wore baring the golden symbol of Atlantis shined brightly as the sun hit it. Salty ran back to Arthur quickly, panting heavily and tail wagging with excitement. Arthur grinned at him, scratching him behind the ears. "Yeah boy, look what the ocean dragged in." he joked, Salty letting out another bark.

The girl stopped in front of the pair, towering over Arthur's sitting form. She rested her hands on her hips, looking almost annoyed at the overly amused look Arthur was giving her. "Hey there wifey, long time no see."

Adella rolled her eyes. "Arthur, I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

The surface had been more beautiful than anything Adella could have ever imagined. Far more beautiful than the stories Atlanna had told her. The beach stretched out as far as the eye could see. The sun shone brightly down on Adella and her father, warming her cheeks as she squinted up at the sky to watch the seagulls fly above them. The tiny town that sat on a bay nearby was full of boats and people. Her eyes finally settled on a lighthouse just down the beach. "A real life lighthouse!" she exclaimed. Vulko smiled down at his daughter. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long, long time. Maybe this favor for Atlanna was just what they needed.

"That's exactly where we're headed. That's where Arthur lives, with his father."

"People _live_ in lighthouses?" her eyebrows rose in surprise. She wondered what Arthur would be like. If he would be at all like Orm. Did he even know about Orm? If he didn't, Adella would let her father tell Arthur about his brother. She wasn't entirely sure how much she was allowed to say. Atlanna had asked Vulko to bring her to befriend her son, to give him an Atlantean around his age to learn from. If she was honest, she had no idea what she could possibly teach anyone, let alone a half human boy, but she trusted the Queen.

She suspected that her father had been to the surface a few times in the past. He knew so much about human life and their traditions. Like hitting someone's door to announce your arrival. He called it knocking.

Adella hid behind her father's legs once the door opened and revealed a tall man in a plaid shirt who smiled once he saw Vulko. "Vulko! Been some time hasn't it? Atlanna…" her father held up his hands to stop the man.

"She's fine, Tom. Safe. She's asked a favor of me...may I speak to Arthur?" In only a few seconds, Adella knew that Tom was nothing like the King. For one, he had much kinder eyes than Orvax. And the way he lit up the moment he knew of Atlanna's safety reminded her of the look her father once had whenever her mother would walk into a room. Suddenly she understood it all. Tom must have been Atlanna's true love, and Orvax must have forbidden her from ever seeing him.

Adella wished then that Orm didn't want to grow up to be like his father.

Tom nodded, stepping aside to let Vulko and Adella enter his home. "Sure he's...Arthur! Come down here for a second!" he called up towards the stairs. Adella peeked out from behind her father, catching Tom's attention. He smiled down at the girl, kneeling down in front of her. "And who's this little one?"

"Adella...Queen Atlanna told me to be friends with Arthur." She explained proudly. Vulko and Tom both chuckled.

"Well, that's probably a good idea. He could use some friends." Adella could hear footsteps upstairs, growing louder as they got closer to the stairs. But instead of a young boy like she had been expecting, a blonde, hairy….beast came running towards the three of them. It barked loudly and ran directly to Adella. She yelped and jumped behind her father.

"Whoa, whoa easy!" Tom cooed, gently taking the animal by it's collar. "This is Salty, our dog. Guess you've never seen anything like him before huh?" Adella shook her head violently, eyeing Salty warily. He was panting heavily at her and almost looked as if he were smiling. "He's very friendly. You can pet him, sweetheart, I promise he won't bite. Wouldn't hurt a guppy." Tom smiled at her, keeping his hold on Salty's collar. Adella looked up at her father, who smiled and nodded encouragingly.

Adella took a few, uneasy steps forward towards Salty and reached out for the dog. He sniffed at her hand, inching forward to let her pet his head. She gasped and smiled widely up at Tom. "He's _so soft_!" she squealed. Salty barked again happily, licking Adella on the cheek and making her giggle. She would never understand why the King hated the surface so much.

"Who're they?" Adella looked up as she heard the new voice, her eyes landing on the boy standing at the foot of the stairs. He was eyeing Adella and Vulko with suspicion, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look anything like Orm.

"Arthur! This is Vulko, a friend of your mother's. And this is Adella, his daughter."

Adella laughed and kneeled down in front of Salty, her steely demeanor already broken. She scratched behind both of his ears, planting a kiss on his forehead. Arthur couldn't help but smile as he watched her. ' _You should be mad at her you know…probably'_ a voice in his head told him. He easily brushed it away. He'd let himself be annoyed with her later. Maybe. Now he was just happy to see her. Happy enough to humor whatever it was she was about to ask of him.

"My help, huh? This have anything to do with why you ran off?" he asked. Adella pulled away from Salty, her smile fading. Arthur felt bad then. She truly did look guilty.

"Yes, actually...well, sort of. It's complicated. I know I shouldn't have left like I did. I'm sorry. But it's…" she huffed. "Can we maybe talk about that later?" Adella wished she'd returned on better terms. She could barely put it into words how happy she was to see Arthur again. Or how sad she'd been to leave months before. But there wasn't time for any of that now. At least that's how she felt.

"Things not so great under the sea?" he teased. Adella rolled her eyes. "Not actually better down where it's wetter?"

" _Arthur_."

He chuckled. "Sorry. Okay, okay I'll be serious. So, you need my help. Let me guess...Orm? Wants to rage war on us surface dwellers? And you need Arthur to come save the day?" Adella's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Your old man already payed me a visit. And you can come up here and try flashin' those big blue eyes at me, but I'm still gonna say no." Arthur stood, grabbing his belongings. He had assumed that maybe Vulko had sent Adella after him. If he hadn't been able to convince Arthur, then surely his own wife would. But the look on Adella's face told him that she had no idea Vulko had been to visit. There was a brief moment where the voice in his head told him that maybe he should hear her out. He quickly shoved the idea far back into his mind. There was no way he was going to help Atlantis.

"I'm not flashing anything!" she scoffed. Arthur ignored her, whistling at Salty and taking off down the beach. Adella immediately followed after him. "Arthur people will die! Not just Atlanteans. Humans! I'm not asking you to help the Atlanteans. I would never ask that of you, but-"

"But you're concerned about the humans? Concerned about the surface? Doesn't really seem like it all things considering."

Adella clenched her jaw. "This is my home too, Arthur. Just like Atlantis is. Atlantis is your home too! Well...it _can_ be. You're the first born of their Queen. You could end all of this with the snap of your fingers if you would just come with me and claim your throne!" Arthur whirled around to face her, glaring down at his wife. Adella of course didn't stand down. She looked up at him with her head held high, glaring back.

" _I'm not King_." he spat. "When are you and Vulko gonna let that go? What makes you think they wouldn't throw me to the Trench just like my mother as soon as I showed up? Or execute me right on the spot?" Adella rolled her eyes.

"We're not barbarians! There are rules. If you were to bring the trident of Atlan they would have to listen to you."

Arthur laughed. "Trident of Atlan? 'Della, that was a fairytale. A bedtime story your dad used to tell us when we were kids. _It's not real_. Look...if Orm wants to come up here, I'll give him the same warm welcome his dad gave to my mother. But until that happens, you and your dad can deal with that on your own." it killed him inside to see how defeated Adella looked. He almost wanted to have a change of heart and help her with anything she would ever ask of him. Almost. "Now, if that's all you came here for, I'll be seeing you in a few more months when some other problem pops up."

If Adella had given up then and accepted that Arthur would never help and that she was truly on her own, she wouldn't have been the woman he married. "It's _real_ , Arthur. My father knows how to find it. But you have to be the one to retrieve it. It has to be you that brings it to Atlantis to challenge Orm. He'll honor the challenge. He will. But we're running out of time. He's…" she sighed, taking her husband's hand in her own. "Please, Arthur. Let's go home. Let me explain everything. Just hear me out."

Arthur looked down at Adella and saw something in her that he had never seen before. She was desperate. And truly afraid. There was more to this than he knew, more than she or Vulko were letting on. It had to be bad if they were both willing to believe in made up stories about some trident that sounded like it was something straight out of Camelot. Arthur sighed, this time taking Adella's hand in his. "Alright. I'll listen. We need to get you changed anyways. At least not if you want people calling you Aqualady."

"... _Aqualady_?" she asked, stopping in her tracks. "What does that even mean?"

Arthur stopped, turning back to look at her. His eyes scanned the area around them almost suspiciously before quietly saying. "Yeah...you know. 'Cause I'm Aqua _man_."

There was a long pause between them before Adella snorted loudly. Arthur rolled his eyes, walking away towards his truck as his wife laughed loudly and followed behind him. "I don't see what's so funny 'Della."

" _Who_ calls you Aquaman?"

"The humans!" he waved a hand up towards town. "I didn't come up with it, they did. Ever since that whole Justice League thing. It's my superhero name." he explained grumbling. He opened the truck door, letting Salty jump in before sliding in after. Adella's laughter died down to giggles as she climbed in beside them. "Listen. I'm not crazy about it either, but what can I do?"

Adella scrunched her nose up at him, crossing her arms. "So then tell me...if you're a superhero, why are you being so difficult with me? I mean, shouldn't you want to help anyone in trouble?" Arthur only muttered under his breath in response. The truck took off, traveling up from the beach and towards town. Arthur was gripping the steering wheel harshly. This was typical of him. He loved to argue with Adella, but was never great at the comebacks.

"You _know_ why. That's different. The humans have accepted me more than anyone in Atlantis...aside from you and your old man. They don't deserve my help." he looked over at Adella from the corner of his eye and knew she was about to give him one of her 'be the bigger person' lectures. "What's going on anyways? I get it, the whole war thing. But I know you. There's something else. I mean what, the war ruining your little three's company thing you have going with Orm and Mera?"

Adella rolled her eyes but avoided Arthur's look. He was onto something. "I don't understand that reference and you know it. But yes, in a way it is ruining our friendship. Mera and I don't agree with Orm and it's becoming...difficult."

"So, who cares? Why don't you two gang up on him and kick his ass off the throne?" he laughed. "That'd be perfect, it'd save me a trip to Atlantis and you could be Queen if you wanted." he joked. His smile faded when he noticed Adella looking down at her lap, biting her lip. "...What? It was a joke 'Della, I don't want you to shank him or anything."

"It's not that," she let out a heavy sigh. "It's difficult...because as the future Queen of Atlantis, I'm supposed to stand by my King's side no matter what. Even if he wants to wage war on the surface. Technically my being here is treason. If Orm wanted he could throw me to the Trench."

Arthur slammed down on the breaks, the squeal of the tires almost drowning out the sound of Salty's barks and Adella yelling Arthur's name in surprise. He turned to her, jaw clenched. "Run that by me one more time. You're marrying Orm?"

AN: I'm so glad you're all enjoying this so far! I'm hoping to get a chapter out at least once a week right now. I'm in the middle of externship so life is a little hectic. I have made a tumblr for writing though so hopefully soon I can write blurbs for arthur/adella and requests. The url is hunnywrites!


	3. Chapter 3

A friendship between Adella and Arthur bloomed quickly after her father began bringing her to the surface. While Vulko taught Arthur the ways of the Atlanteans and how to use his strength and abilities, Adella gave him much needed companionship and a sense of belonging. Arthur didn't feel like much of a freak anymore now that he knew there were really others out there that were like him. Adella wasn't afraid of him like the other kids were. Especially that he could talk to fish. She thought it was 'the most amazing thing she had ever seen ever'.

She'd also tell him about his mother as best as she could. "She's _beautiful_ ," Adella would say. "And she's _so_ nice. She wants what's best for everyone, no matter what."

"Does she ask about me? Does she miss me at all?" Arthur asked. He looked at Adella hopefully, a tiny spark in his eyes as he waited for her answer.

"Everyday!" Adella nodded enthusiastically. "...She does get sad though. Like when daddy tells her how your lessons are going. I think she wishes she could be the one to teach you. And I think she really wants you to come to Atlantis." it was a difficult situation to be in for someone so young. Adella wanted nothing but to tell Arthur everything there was about home. About his mother, about Orm and the King. But she knew there was a fine line between the things she was and wasn't allowed to say. It was dangerous.

But the sad, broken look in Arthur's eyes was too much for her to stand. She had lost her own mother. There was the fear that one day Adella wouldn't be able to remember anything about Delphine. Arthur shouldn't have to face the same fate.

"...Has daddy told you why you can't go back with us to Atlantis?" she asked one day. She and Arthur were in the living room of the lighthouse, sitting in front of the fireplace with Salty laying between them. Arthur shook his head.

"He just says the time isn't right. Like I'm supposed to know what that even means." he rolled his eyes.

Adella chewed on her bottom lip, pulling her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knee. "Well...you can't tell anyone I told you this….you can tell Salty, but that's only because he can't talk," Arthur perked up at her words, nodding and scooting closer towards her. She pointed at his chest. "Wait, X your heart first!"

Arthur let out a small laugh, crossing an X over his heart. " _Cross_ your heart 'Della." he corrected.

"That's what I said. Okay, so, one day I heard daddy talking to Queen Atlanna. And she said that she thought you were the King Atlantis needs...whatever _that_ means. And now I'm pretty sure that's why all of this is so secret. 'Cause Orm is supposed to be King. It's _all_ he talks about."

She of course was sad that the adults in her life were trying to take away the one thing Orm wanted more than anything, but she also wasn't going to pretend that at her age she knew anything about who should or shouldn't be King of Atlantis.

Arthur looked at Adella with a hard frown. "King? Me? ...Wait, who's Orm?"

"Your brother. He's one of my best friends! Him and Mera. She's princess of Xebel. I don't get to see her as much as Orm thou-"

"I have a brother?! How come no one told me? What's he like? Is he younger than me? Older than me? Does he know about me at all? Was Vulko ever gonna tell me?" Adella giggled at Arthur's excitement. It didn't matter to her anymore if she'd get in trouble for telling Arthur these secrets. The look on his face made it worth it.

"He doesn't know about you. King Orvax doesn't either. I think that's part of why your mother left. He's the same age as me, but he's six months older," she rolled her eyes, Orm never let her forget he was the older one of the two. "I think you'd like him though. You both like fighting a lot and you're both really stubborn and…" Arthur frowned at her again. "...In a good way though. He doesn't like exploring as much as you do, that's more me and Mera. But he promised us both one day when we're older we'll all go to _really_ explore so we can find mermaids."

Arthur blinked a few times. "...Mermaids are real?"

"Uh huh! Well, me and Mera think so. Your mom used to tell us stories about them all the time. No one's seen them for a _long_ time though. Orm thinks they're about as real as Atlan's trident though. He's never really liked fairy tales much."

Arthur only grinned at her before standing up. "Boy do I have some movies to show you. I'll be right back."

Arthur shoved the door to his cabin open, kicking off his boots and practically stomping over towards the kitchen. Adella followed in behind him, patting Salty reassuringly on the head and shutting the door quietly behind her. She watched as Arthur yanked the fridge door open, pulling out a beer and slamming the door shut. He popped the cap off, pacing the length of the kitchen looking like a great white shark waiting to pounce on the first thing that moved. It was nearly impossible to talk to him when he was like this.

She let out a soft sigh, slinking past her husband and heading down the hall to their bedroom. It had been almost a year since she'd last been there, but it still felt just like home. Arthur hadn't really kept their room as tidy as she once had though. She walked past her vanity, it had been untouched since she was last there. A few of her belongings scattered across it along with two framed photos. One was of her and Arthur on their wedding day. Thomas had taken it at Terry's after the ceremony. She and Arthur were sat at the bar, Arthur grinning wildly and holding up a beer stein while Adella smiled up at him, barely able to hold her own giant stein with both hands.

The other was a photo taken in Kansas. Just after everything had winded down after the Justice League had defeated Steppenwolf. The seven of them stood in front of the Kent farm that Bruce had just bought back for Clark. Adella smiled down at the photos, a bittersweet feeling washing over her. She truly loved the surface and the humans that lived there. In the small time she had spent with them, she'd grown close with Arthur's friends. They were _her_ friends now. But soon she'd have to give that up. Soon she and Orm would be married, and she wouldn't be able to visit the surface.

Moving to the closet, Adella began stripping her scaled suit away in exchange for some warm clothes that Diana had helped her pick out back in Gotham. "You can't marry Orm!" Arthur stomped into their room. He was pacing at the foot of their bed now. "Is that even legal? I mean, it can't be."

"Arthur, no one knows that we're married. Only our fathers know. This was arranged before I married you. It was just after Atlanna…" she sighed. "I had no way of knowing. And while I do love Orm," Arthur scoffed. "It will never be in the same way that I love you. But there's nothing that I can do. It's different in Atlantis, you know that." Adella had never felt more connected to Atlanna until now. While she wanted nothing more than to be with Arthur, she would be forced to marry someone else. A selfish part of her hoped this would push Arthur in the right direction and he would agree to help her end the war before it began.

"You're Queen! Technically...right? You married me, I'm older-"

" _No_ , I'm not Queen. You refuse to take the throne. Orm is King. I'm not about to try to find some technicality and put everyone I love in danger. Orvax killed your mother once he found out about Thomas and you. There's nothing to say Orm wouldn't do the same." it pained her to say, but it was true. Orm was different now. More like his father every day. She was afraid that soon there wouldn't be anything left of the boy she'd been best friends with for her entire life.

Once she was changed into something more comfortable, she brushed past Arthur and headed back down the hallway to their living room and joined Salty on the couch. "...Well does he know? That you're not...y'know…"

Adella raised an eyebrow. "That I'm not what?"

".. _.Pure_."

" _Excuse me_?"

"You know what I mean!" Arthur pointed back and forth between the two of them wildly. "We're married! I watched the Tudors, I know how that part works!"

Adella hid her face on her hands, groaning and letting out a laugh. "Yes, Arthur. I told him I've slept with his treacherous, half breed brother." Arthur frowned. "...Can we please not argue about this? I'm not anymore happy about it than you are. But it's what I have to do for my home. Maybe I can convince him one day to leave the surface alone. I have to at least try. But until then, I don't want the time I have left here and with you spent fighting over something I have no control over."

She stood, walking over to Arthur and placing her hands on his cheeks. "I love you, Arthur. More than anyone I'll ever know. No matter what happens, I need you to know that."

Arthur placed one of his hands over his wife's, turning his head and gently kissing her palm. Adella smiled softly at him. "I know. But if you think I'm gonna let Atlantis take someone else that I love away from me, you're wrong."

"...Hey 'Della?" Arthur asked. The two young Atlanteans were sprawled out on the living room floor now, just finished watching The Little Mermaid. Arthur had been right, Adella had absolutely loved it.

"Hmm?" shed mumbled, almost paying more attention to Satly than Arthur.

"What's the King like?"

Adella frowned and looked over at her friend. "King Orvax?" she asked. Arthur nodded. Her confusion morphed into a look Arthur couldn't quite pinpoint. "He's…" she looked around, as if she were expecting to find someone watching them. "I don't like him," she whispered. "He's...you know how sometimes you can look at a grown up and you can see in their eyes that they're angry?"

"Like my dad when he's mad at me for not doing my chores." Arthur joked.

"It's different than that," Adella shook her head. "Worse. He's...I don't know, he's like a bad guy in a bedtime story."

Arthur frowned. "And my mom's married to him? Is he at least nice to her?" Adella could imagine how scary the thought could be. Arthur couldn't even remember his mother yet had to sit back and watch his father walk out to their dock each morning hoping for her return when really she was married to a tyrant of a man.

"He's nice...I guess. They don't speak much. I don't think they really love each other."

"Well, then why did they get married?" Arthur sat up, throwing his hands in the air.

"Because," Adella shrugged. "That's how it is back home. When you're a prince or a princess, your parents decide that you're gonna marry a different prince or princess. So that their two kingdoms will be friends. That's how daddy explains it."

"So you have to marry someone you don't love for a bunch of people you don't even know? That's so stupid!" Arthur waved wildly at the tv. "Did we not just watch the same movie? I mean, she gave up her voice to be with the person she loved, even though she was a princess."

Adella giggled. "You know, if you're gonna be King then you can't base all your decisions on fairy tales."

"If I'm King then there's _no way_ anyone's telling me what to do."

"Very mature," Adella mused. Arthur scoffed. "Come on, Ariel," she hopped up to her feet. "If you're gonna be King you should probably be able to at least beat me in a race first!" she giggled, running outside towards the dock, Salty and Arthur following close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** _:_ I was a little worried that flashbacks might be confused with the present day parts of each chapter, so now flashbacks are in italics!

 _The sun was setting on the lighthouse as Arthur and Adella sat on the edge of the dock, looking out at the ocean. A few years had passed since she and her father had begun to visit the surface to teach Arthur about Atlantis. Adella and Arthur were practically attached at the hip, much to Queen Atlanna's delight. Even when Vulko had no plans for a lesson for Arthur, Adella still made the trip up to the sleepy little town where Arthur lived to visit him. She hadn't been able to keep the secret longer than a week from Mera, but had somehow managed to keep any details about Arthur from Orm no matter how suspicious he was over where she was always disappearing to._

 _And it wasn't solely Arthur that had Adella returning to the surface. She loved the human world. She loved how different it was from her own home. The humans, the animals, the_ food _. She was hopeful that one day once Orvax was no longer king the humans and Atlanteans could live together in peace._

 _But if she was completely honest with herself, she was mostly visiting for Arthur._

" _So, what exactly do you say to the fish?" she asked._

" _I don't know..._ hello _?_ How are you _? It's….it sounds stupid when I have to explain it." Arthur huffed._

" _It's not stupid at all!" Adella shook her head. "Arthur, do you have any idea how amazing that sort of a gift is? No one in Atlantis can speak to the sea creatures. Not since Atlan." She explained._

 _Arthur rolled his eyes. "That guy again…." he looked down at his lap and sighed. "People think I'm weird. The kids at school make fun of me. We had a field trip and these boys saw me talking to the fish….there was a shark situation." he explained, clearly embarrassed._

 _Adella covered her mouth, trying to hide her giggling. Arthur frowned at her. "Sorry. But you can't listen to them! Humans are boring in that way. They don't have powers like Atlanteans do, of course they'll think it's weird."_

 _Arthur turned to Adella, eyebrows raised in surprise. "You have powers too? What is it? Is it cool?"_

" _Of_ course _it's cool!" she. Adella looked out at the sun and watched it makes it's slow descent towards the ocean line. The sky was growing darker, the orange and pinks becoming purples and dark blues. "I can show you. Follow me." She sprung up to her feet, raising her arms above her head and diving down into the water below. Arthur was close behind her as the pair dove down deep below the water, the light growing darker and darker._

 _Adella finally came to a stop, turning to face Arthur. She smiled widely at him. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded enthusiastically. Adella closed her eyes and focused. At first nothing happened and Arthur found himself extremely confused. But soon he noticed a faint, purple light surrounding him. The water surrounding the two was slowly growing brighter and brighter and Arthur realized that light was coming from Adella. It seemed like it was coming from somewhere inside of her. A soft, but brilliant purple glow was emitting from her skin._

" _How are you_ doing _that?" Arthur gasped. Adella opened her eyes finally, sheepishly grinning at her friend and shrugged._

" _I just can. It's bioluminescence. My father says I've been able to do is since I was born." she explained._

" _So you're like an Anglerfish!"_

" _...I'd like to think I'm a little prettier than and Anglerfish, Arthur."_

"You know what I mean _."_

 _Adella sharing her gift with Arthur made him feel worlds better about his own. If she was so impressed with the fact that he could speak to sea creatures, maybe it wasn't something to be so ashamed of._

" _Where are you always disappearing to?" Orm asked Adella one evening. Their fathers and Orm's mother were in a court meeting. Mera wasn't currently in Atlantis, so she was unable to help Adella throw Orm off the trail like she usually did when he grew curious. Adella always had a hard time lying to Orm. No matter how small the lie was._

" _I'm not disappearing…" she said, focusing on almost everything else in the room but Orm._

 _Orm rolled his eyes. "You_ are _. I hardly see you anymore. And I highly doubt your father's letting you go off on whatever it is my father has him doing all of the time." Adella felt some relief. Orm clearly had no idea Vulko was always gone because he was helping Queen Atlanna, and not the King. "So...where are you going? Are you getting into trouble? I'm not supposed to let you get into trouble, you know."_

" _You're not responsible for me, Orm."_

" _Of course I am!" he threw his arms in the air. "I'm a prince! How am I supposed to be King one day if I don't make sure you're safe?" Adella knew the both also remembered the Queen's words, that one day she and Orm might be married. Neither of them brought it up._

" _I'm perfectly safe," Adella huffed. "I'm not a doll, Orm," she teased. "I've been….exploring." it wasn't technically a lie. She was in fact exploring the surface world with Arthur and her father. And even though it was Orm's mother that sent her there, Adella knew that Orm didn't quite have the sense to keep any information of the land and his half brother away from his father._

" _Exploring…" Orm said, an eyebrow raised._

 _Adella nodded. "Uh huh. I mean, I'd ask you to go with me, but you hate exploring…"_

 _Orm crossed his arms, giving Adella a doubtful look. It was easy for him to tell when she was lying to him, simply because she hardly ever did it. Adella could never hide much from him, even something as simple as stealing a dessert from his plate when he wasn't looking during a royal banquet (which she did quite often). And this was much bigger than stealing treats. Orm could feel it._

" _And what is it that you're exploring? And without Mera?"_

 _Adella was quiet for a moment, and Orm felt like he'd finally caught her. "...I was looking for mermaids." she finally said. Orm's shoulders slumped forward. Maybe that's all that this was. Adella wasn't lying, she was trying to hide her 'adventures' because she knew that Orm would tease her about it just like he always teased her over fairy tales. He couldn't help but feel a little bad._

" _Mermaids…" Orm let out a breathy laugh. "Is that all? You could've told me that!"_

" _That's not true! You would be all 'Adella they're not real. They're just a bedtime story!" she put her hands on her hips, making her voice deeper to mock Orm. He rolled his eyes._

" _Well they_ are _," he defended. "Just...don't go alone next time. Okay?" there was genuine concern in his eyes. Adella felt a rush of guilt. "At least wait until Mera's back...or even I'll go with you," he offered. "Who knows, maybe you'll surprise me. Just promise me you won't get yourself in to trouble. Or get yourself hurt. Please?"_

 _Adella nodded, smiling a little. "I promise."_

Arthur and Adella spent the rest of their day catching up on what they had missed in each other's lives since they'd last seen each other. Arthur told her about the Justice League, and that the other members were all currently in Gotham. The five of them were getting things in order, making sure their base was completed and looking out for any other metahumans that might like to join them. Adella wanted to ask why he wasn't with them, but she knew that Arthur would never truly be able to leave his home and his father. It was enough of a miracle that Arthur had agreed to join them in the first place. He'd always been too stubborn to admit he wanted friendship and to belong to something like the Justice League. Adella was just happy he was growing out of his shell finally.

She told him about Orm's slow descent. She suspected it started when his father had died. The overwhelming sense of responsibility that was put onto Orm's shoulders once Orvax was gone was almost immediately too much for him to handle. He of course had Adella and Mera's support, and Vulko to try to guide him as best as he could, but his parents weren't there to show him the way.

Once Atlanna had been thrown to the Trench, the King saw that any lessons, any words of wisdom that she may have once shared with her son were pushed away and replaced with what Orvax sought fit to teach him. Of course Orm held onto his mother's words after her death, but once he became king he shoved them deep into the back of his mind. It was painful for Adella to watch.

She wished she could have the old Orm back. Then she would have no problem convincing him to leave the surface world alone. Maybe she could even finally introduce him and Arthur without the fear of the two of them killing each other. But she knew that would never happen.

"I should probably bring Salty back to my dad's," Arthur stood up from the couch and stretched. "You wanna come? He's gonna be happy to see you, even under these circumstances." he grinned, pulling on his boots and grabbing his coat. Seeing Thomas would probably make this impromptu visit feel a bit more normal. Less 'the world might be ending soon' and more 'visit with the in-laws'.

"I'll go, but maybe we don't mention Orm. Or why I'm here...maybe I should stay here." she sat back down on the couch, pulling her legs to her chest. Arthur chuckled, walking over to his wife and scooping her up into his arms. He set her down and tossed her her own jacket.

"You're going. We won't talk about Orm. I don't wanna even hear his name again while you're here. Pop's not gonna care _why_ you're here, just that you are here." Adella knew that Arthur was right. And in any case, Thomas didn't care to talk much about Atlantis for the obvious reasons. She knew that Thomas would invite them both into the lighthouse, make the two of the a big cup of tea and embarrass Arthur and ask when they were going to give him grandkids.

"Alright, you win." Adella smiled up at her husband, pulling her jacket on. The two headed out once again to Arthur's truck with Salty trailing behind them. She held the door open for the Golden Retriever, her smile slowly fading. Something was wrong.

Arthur was just about to get into the truck himself when he felt it too. He looked over at his wife, eyebrows screwed together in confusion. "...Do you feel that?" he asked. It was the ground. IT shook beneath them. The air around them felt thick. Adella recognized the feeling. She'd been through a hurricane on the surface before. It had been years ago. She and Arthur and Thomas were held up in the lighthouse as the storm raged around them. The air had been warm and thick just like it was now before the storm arrived. But since when did a storm like that appear out of nowhere?

"...'Della." Arthur breathed, stepping around the front of the truck and brushing past her, looking out at the ocean. She turned, her breath catching at the sight before her. It was almost hidden in the night. The ground began to shake harder as it grew closer. A wave so high it hid the moon's light was rushing towards them and the shore line. Two huge ships where being dragged along with it, heading directly for the small town that sat below them. The Lighthouse was directly in the wave's path.

Adella's stomach dropped as she watched. She'd never seen anything like it, nothing so destructive. Arthur spun around, running back to the car and jumping in. Adella followed, her heart racing as they drove as fast as the truck would carry them down to Thomas' home. 'Please, _please_ let him be alright' she begged silently. It was hard enough to imagine the damage that would be done to the town Arthur called home. To imagine what would happen to the humans that lived there. But she couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to Thomas.

Salty barked ferociously as they arrived at the lighthouse. Thankfully it hadn't taken much damage, it had been built to weather storm after storm. The dock that Thomas walked out onto each morning had been destroyed. Pieces of it floating around in the rocking waves and crashing up onto the rocks that sat down by the beach. Arthur and Adella rushed towards the lighthouse, the pair yelling for Thomas. Arthur disappeared inside, calling for his father almost hysterically. "He's not inside!" he called, rushing back out towards Adella.

She was breathing heavily, the panic she felt almost clouding her ability to think clearly. She looked out into the water, looking back and meeting Arthur's eyes. Adella took off into a run, stripping herself of her jacket and boots before diving in. She didn't need to look back to know Arthur was close behind her.

Even as her sight adjusted to the dark around her, she still couldn't find Thomas. A pit began to grow in her stomach as she feared for the worst. But she couldn't panic. She had to act fast. Thomas only had a small window of surviving.

Adella closed her eyes. Arthur watched as she began to glow, that brilliant purple light coming from within her. The water around them lit up, helping them both to see more. Arthur finally spotted Thomas, slowly sinking towards the ocean's floor. He was a blur as he passed Adella and took hold of his father and shot up towards the surface. She followed behind him, helping her husband drag Thomas towards the sand.

She was helpless now. She sat back and watched Arthur give Thomas CPR, silently praying once again that he would be alright. A wave of sadness hit her as she realized that this had to have been Orm's doing. Adella never wanted to believe that there would be a time when Orm would act so foolishly, so boldly. But there was no other explanation. Orm was sending the surface world a message, and the people she loved were suffering for it.

Thomas finally began to cough. Arthur and Adella both let out sighs of relief as Arthur rolled his father to his side, letting him cough up the water that had been filling his lungs. "Dad, thank God…" Arthur hugged Thomas tightly. His father blinked quickly, trying to regain his bearings.

"Arthur...what the hell happened? Wha-...what was that?" he asked. Thomas tried to sit up, but the pair wouldn't let him. They both told him to lay back and try to breath. "Adella...good to see you. Wish the circumstances were better." he joked weakly.

Adella smiled at her father in law. "You and me both. I'm just glad you're okay...I think we should get you to a hospital though." Arthur nodded in agreement, slowly helping his father stand and leading him back to the truck where Salty was still waiting. Once Thomas was inside, Arthur looked at Adella from across the hood of the car.

"He's dead," he said, jaw clenched. "He's not getting away with this." and as much as Adella hated to admit it. She couldn't fight Arthur on this. Orm had to be stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Arthur," Adella giggled. "You have to be_ quiet." _it was late, well past midnight, and the two were tiptoeing around Arthur's kitchen. Arthur had recently had a growth spurt, now towering over Adella, and he wasn't quite used to his growing frame. He was clumsier than usual, almost gangly. It wasn't entirely ideal for being sneaky._

" _My dad could sleep through a hurricane," Arthur hissed. His hip caught the counter top as he passed and he swore loudly. Adella clapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Arthur turned to glare at her before turning back to his task._

 _Adella hadn't been able to sleep. It was a rare occurrence, but there were nights where she would toss and turn until the sun rose and she wouldn't sleep until her body couldn't take it anymore. Luckily enough, Arthur had troubles sleeping as well. More often than Adella. If it wasn't his anxiety over his training, or the idea of him becoming king one day, it was nightmares. Nightmares that one day King Orvax would find out about him and kill his mother. Or that he'd have to sit back helpless and watch her be sacrificed to the Trench._

 _So he welcomed Adella coming to the surface to see him at night. Unlike her father, she didn't constantly remind him of the things he didn't want to think about. They could be normal, even for two teenage Atlanteans._

" _Go grab the blankets off the couch," he nodded back towards the living room. He grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. He dropped a tea bag into each mug before pouring the hot water he'd boiled over them. He left his own tea alone but tossed four sugar cubes into Adella's mug before moving across the kitchen to grab some snacks. Adella waited for him in the doorway, two thick blankets bundled into her arms and a heating lamp of Thomas' sitting at her feet._

 _Arthur scooped the lamp up and padded past her, the two heading up the stairs to the top of the lighthouse. There was a light fog covering the water and the air was nippy enough for Arthur and Adella to see their own breath. "It might start to snow soon." he said, setting the mugs down and taking a blanket from Adella._

 _The two plopped down next to each other, both wrapped up in a blanket and gripping their teas to keep their hands war. They sat in silence for awhile, the only sound was the waves washing up against the lighthouse. Arthur's breath caught a little when he felt Adella rest her head on his shoulder. "You're so_ warm _, Arthur" Adella huffed. He laughed softly, opening his arm and letting her slip under the blanket and lean against his side._

" _Does it get this cold in Atlantis?" he asked, two pair looking off at the moon in the distance._

" _It gets cold, but we adjust to the cold. Like our eyes can adjust to the dark. The surface is_ way _different. I don't think I could ever get as warm as you," she explained. Even Vulko had complained in the past about winters on the surface from time to time, and he never complained._

" _And you said it'll snow," she said, Arthur nodded. "On the ocean?"_

" _It happens from time to time. Just wait 'til you see it. My dad said my mom was speechless the first time she ever saw it." he smiled. Adella had never seen snow before. She'd experienced a few winters on the surface since meeting Arthur, but none as cold as this one just yet._

 _The pair fell into silence again. Slowly sipping their tea as they waited to see if there would be snowfall. The fog on the water was slowly disappearing when it finally started. Adella thought it was rain at first but it was falling more slowly than rain. These tiny, white, cold snowflakes began to slowly sprinkle over everything around them. They coated their blankets and their hair. They disappeared into their warm drinks._

 _She looked up, her jaw slowly dropping at the site before her. The snow was falling into the sea below them. It almost seemed to fall more slowly through the fog before landing in the waves. Adella almost felt like she wasn't on Earth anymore as she watched._

" _It's_ beautiful _." she finally whispered, almost afraid if she was too loud that the snow would stop._

 _Arthur smiled as he looked down at Adella. Her lips were parted still in surprise and her eyes were threatening to tear. He briefly wondered if his father felt the same bubbling happiness in his chest when he showed Atlanta snow on the ocean for the first time._

" _Yeah," Arthur agreed, kissing Adella on the head before looking out at water. "It is."_

Thomas had been discharged from the hospital the following morning. Arthur and Adella had taken him home, Arthur checking the house for any indoor damage while Adella made Thomas a cup of tea. "I'll fix the dock when I get back pop," Arthur started, plopping down into the seat next to his father. Thomas had turned on the news to see the coverage of what had happened the previous night.

Their town hadn't been the only one to be hit. Ships and garbage had washed up onto every coastline around the world. And people were already blaming Atlantis. Adella could feel the stress building in her chest with each minute the news was on.

"Arthur, I'm not dead yet," Thomas huffed, "I can fix it on my own. You just go stop whoever's doing this," Arthur's eyes met Adella's as she walked into the living room. "Thanks 'Della." he smiled as she handed him his tea.

Adella sat on the floor next to Salty, petting him as she chewed on her lip in thought. She sighed heavily. "It was Orm," she said. "He did this."

Thomas frowned and looked over at his son. "Your brother? But why? You two haven't even met. I thought he didn't care about the surface."

"Kinda seems like he's been stewing over mom. So instead of being pissed with me, he wants to wipe out all of humanity. Seems like a really well rounded guy huh?" Adella rolled her eyes. "Me and 'Della are gonna go to Atlantis," he sighed. "Vulko's waiting for us. Something about a trident and an ass whoopin'"

" _Hopefully_ ," Adella interrupted him. "It won't come to that. If we can get the trident of Atlan then Orm won't be able to deny you the throne. And don't you tell me that it's not real,' she pointed at Arthur, who had opened his mouth to argue with her. "We don't have many options here. I'm willing to believe in a fairy tale if it means saving people."

Arthur rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms and groaned. "Alright, alright. Pop, you gonna be okay here?"

Thomas nodded. "I'll be fine. You two just stay safe. I'm still waiting on those grandkids." Arthur covered his face, groaning again.

"And that's our cue to leave!" he stood, clapping his dad on the back. Adella smiled at the two, standing up and hugging her father in law and kissing him on the cheek.

"Be careful 'Della, And watch out for Arthur huh?"

"Always." she nodded. She followed Arthur outside and the two hopped into his truck. "There's a ship we can take," she told Arthur. She pointed the a cliffside. "We can get to it from there. It's the easiest way into Atlantis." she explained.

They drove in silence. Adella could imagine how anxious Arthur must have felt. This would be the first time he'd been to Atlantis. And under less than ideal circumstances. Even though it needed to be done, Adella couldn't help but worry over Orm's reaction to seeing Arthur and to know she had been the one to bring him.

Once they reached the cliff, Adella looked up at her husband. He was spinning his trident nervously in his hand, staring down hard at the water beneath them. She reached over and took his hand in hers. "Hey," she said, catching his attention. "It's going to be okay. We can handle this. _You_ can handle this."

Arthur nodded. "Sure as hell hope so…" he sighed. "Let's get this over with." Adella grimaced and nodded. She threw her arms up over her head and leapt from the cliffside, diving down into the water. Arthur was close behind, following her lead. Her ship was nearby, hidden in a sunken storage container.

Arthur scrunched his nose at the site. It was a dump. Literally. Sunken garbage and dead fish absolutely covered the area. The container Adella's ship sat in was almost packed full of rotting fish. "You couldn't have picked a better hiding spot?" he asked. "Something that smells better?"

"Orm's men would never look in a place like this," Adella explained. "So it's the best place there is." she swam into the container and slid into the driver's seat. Arthur grumbled but followed behind her. As the ship turned on, a bright, gold light came from it's spine and fins and Arthur realized it was meant to look like a deep dwelling fish.

He grinned over at his wife. "It's a little glow fish like you." he teased.

Adella rolled her eyes but smiled before driving the ship out of the container. Soon the dump disappeared behind them, and Arthur watched the scenery that passed by them. They were deep in the ocean. Deeper than he'd ever really ventured to before. He suddenly couldn't understand what it was about the surface that Adella found so fascinating when she grew up in a world like this. They passed a school of whales off in the distance, a bright light flashing beyond them that almost looked like lightning.

She navigated the ship under what he could only describe as an underwater waterfall. However _that_ was possible. They entered a series of caves, the ruins of some forgotten city littered around them. Beyond that was something he'd never seen before.

Everything was glowing. The creatures and plantlife all glowed bright, brilliant colors much like Adella could in the dark. The lights carried on before him father than his eyes could see. He let out a slow, bewildered breath.

Adella looked over at Arthur and couldn't help but smile to herself. Arthur could gripe all he wanted about Atlantis, but she knew deep down that he'd be amazed when he finally saw it. She felt extremely grateful to be there to see it first hand.

Arthur came back to reality a little once he saw the bridge that lead into Atlantis. "What's even the point of having this?" he asked, nodded towards the ships waiting to enter the city.

"Tradition," she explained with a shrug. "This is left behind from the original city of Atlantis. Plus this is the only way in or out."

Arthur looked around, noticing the royal guards and a line of cannons that lined the top of the wall that surrounded the city. "And all this security? You're trying to tell me people are trying to sneak into this place?"

Adella nodded. "All the time," Arthur gave her a disbelieving look. "This may come as a surprise to you, but people actually like it here. People from other kingdoms would give everything to live in Atlantis." Arthur scoffed.

"Sure. And how can you get in so easily?" Arthur worries over the security checkpoint had been pushed away when Adella drove right past them and into the city. The guards had barely spared her a second glance.

"I'm engaged to the King. I can come and go as I please, as long as I'm not gone too long." that bothered Arthur. It was almost like she was Orm's property. She should be allowed to do whatever she wanted without having to answer to anyone.

He had to admit though, Atlantis was beautiful. It was everything and even more than Adella had described to him over the years. If things had been different, he may not have minded living there one day.

"Wait, where are we going?" Arthur looked around as they descended into an area of Atlantis that almost looked abandoned. The brilliant lights were gone, and only fish and hammerhead sharks swam by.

Adella stopped the ship next to what looked like an old, sunken, wooden ship. "This is where we're meeting daddy. Orm and the highborns wouldn't be caught dead here, it's the only safe place to meet." she explained.

The pair swam out of the ship, Arthur following his wife's lead to the side of the ship. His eyebrows rose as he watched her somehow step through the water. He followed her, looking around him. Somehow there was no water inside the ship, and the two were once again breathing air. "...What is this?" he asked.

"An air pocket," Adella explained, walking up a fallen plank of wood. "Only highborns can breathe air. It keeps the other Atlanteans from stumbling into our safe spot."

Arthur was about to ask what she meant by 'our' when another voice interrupted. "Plus, it keeps the animals out," Vulko stood before the pair, holding up a fish that had somehow fallen into the air pocket. Standing next to him was a redhead dressed in a teal suit much like Adella's. He assumed she must have been Mera. "They get kinda messy." he finished, tossing the fish back into the ocean.

Arthur stepped forward and stood next to his wife, smiling tightly at the pair in front of him. "Vulko. Long time no see."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I'm so sorry this is late! I had a little bit of a block writing this one. But I'm done with my externship, so that means more time for writing!_

 _Something that had caused some guilt in Adella over the years had been her relationship with Queen Atlanna. While Arthur so desperately wanted to see his mother again, he could only listen to the stories that Adella told him. Adella got to spend almost endless time with Atlanna. Ever since Delphine's death, the Queen had taken the girl under her wing. Atlanna had taken a large role in guiding Adella into the woman she was becoming. And now at the age of sixteen, Adella needed a mother figure more than ever._

 _Atlanna knew of the relationship that was blossoming between Adella and her son. Not that Adella would ever admit to it. But the way that she would smile when she told Atlanna about Arthur, or even the way that her cheeks would sometimes grow a rosy shade told Atlanna all she needed to know._

 _And while she couldn't be happier about it, it also caused some worry within the Queen. It had been decided years ago that one day Adella would marry Orm. And the day that the two would learn that they would one day wed was growing closer and closer. There was a larger part of Atlanna that hoped when the time came, both Orm and Adella could marry whoever they chose. She wouldn't wish her life on anyone, especially two children that meant the world to her._

 _But Atlanna tried her hardest not to think about matters like that. She wanted to make the most of her time with them. She craved normal, small matters. Like guiding Adella through womanhood._

 _Adella had always been a small thing. Her larger than life sass and attitude had always been somewhat of a defense mechanism for the young Atlantean. But some time in the last year she had grown, and Adella had become_ very _self conscious. She'd grown to a modest height, but while most other girls her age (like her best friend, Mera) had taken on the lean build of the average Atlantean woman, Adella held a bit more curve to her._

 _While it was nothing to be ashamed of, the poor girl felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the other girls. The voracious, witty girl that Atlanna had known had started to become a shy, almost awkward young woman._

" _You know, when I was about your age I had quite the growth spurt," Atlanna explained. The pair were in the Queen's dressing room, sitting in front of her vanity. "I grew before the other girls I knew. And_ much _sooner than the boys," she smiled. "Suddenly, I was towering over everyone! Even my own mother. I was so embarrassed," she shook her head. Adella's eyebrows raised in shock. She couldn't imagine Atlanna ever being embarrassed of anything._

" _The other girls would giggle at me. I could always hear them whispering about me when I passed by. And the boys," she rolled her eyes. "They seemed almost afraid of me!" Adella let out a small laugh. "But one day, when I began training with my trident, I realized that my height was an advantage. I was a better fighter than anyone my age. I could have held my own with the kingsguard if I wanted. And that's when I realized that being different wasn't a bad thing. It made me unique. And I can tell you, my little starfish," she gently poked the end of Adella's nose, making her smile. "That there isn't anyone more unique than you."_

Arthur smiled widely at his mentor, clapping Vulko on the shoulder. He was beginning to show signs of aging. His dark hair beginning to grey, the crows feet and smile lines on his face growing deeper than before. "Good to see you again old man." he greeted him.

Adella stepped forward and hugged her father tightly. She caught Mera looking Arthur up and down with a judgemental look and nudged her side. This was the first time she and Arthur were meeting. And even though she had never met him before, Adella knew how frustrated Mera was with Arthur's stubbornness when it came to Atlantis and taking his claim to the throne.

"I wish it was under better circumstances." Vulko sighed.

"Is it true?" Adella asked, looking between her father and her best friend. "Was it Orm that called the attack on the surface?" she knew the answer of course, but there was a part of her that hoped more than anything that it wasn't the case. That there was still just the tiniest bit of hope for Orm.

"Technically," Vulko began. " _Legally_...it wasn't an attack." Arthur scoffed loudly.

"My father says that he and Orm were attacked by the surface." Mera explained.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's true." Vulko said. "I was there. A submarine attacked while the King was meeting with the Xebel army." Adella frowned. How could the humans possibly know where two kingdoms would be meeting? Sure, the humans knew about Atlanteans now because of her and Arthur helping the Justice League, but Atlantis was a well kept secret. And Orm would never let that secret be given away. Or so she thought.

"My father is siding with Orm now," Mera explained. "They want the surface to pay for all that they've done. And together they can get the other kingdoms to join them in the fight. We need to stop them before they can recruit anyone else. If Orm gets his army and becomes Ocean Master, the destruction will be unlike anything we've ever seen."

"And let me guess…" Arthur sighed loudly. "If I show up and challenge Orm for the throne, it'll throw a wrench in his plans?" no one needed to answer, Arthur knew he was right. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm not a King."

"Arthur." Adella clenched her jaw. "How many times do _I_ have to say it?" she turned to face her husband, her arms crossed firmly over her chest. "You don't have a _choice_. If Orm unites the kingdoms against the surface and becomes Ocean Master _nothing_ will stop him. _Billions_ will die. We _have_ to stop it from happening."

Arthur looked down at his wife and saw the complete desperation in her eyes. He truly was her one and only hope. This wasn't about her arranged marriage. She truly thought that life, both human and Atlantean, would be coming to an end if Orm got his wish. "...'Della, they won't listen to me. I'm a half breed bastard child of a Queen they executed. How am I supposed to become king?"

"With this!" Vulko said, walking over to a table nearby. He unrolled a scroll, revealing a painting of a golden trident. Arthur groaned and threw his head back in annoyance. "You can win the Atlanteans over. Prove to them that you're worthy of being king. And with this," he motioned to the scroll. "No one will be able to question your worthiness.

Arthur jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at his own trident. "Already got one of those." Adella and mera rolled their eyes. This would be much more difficult than they thought.

"Not like this! The trident of Atlan holds power unlike any other. You would be able to control the very sea with it!"

"It's a story, Vulko. A bedtime story you used to tell me and 'Della when we were kids. It's not real."

"But it _is_ , Arthur!" Vulko argued. He picked up a metal cylinder, holding it up in front of Arthur. "This was found a few months ago. It's from the first dynasty of Atlantis. I believe that it contains Atlan's last message, and can tell us where to find the trident."

"So then open it and see what it says." Arthur crossed his arms.

"We can't," Mera interrupted. "It's too old," she took the cylinder from Vulko and held it up in front of Arthur. "This is the symbol of the desert kingdom," she explained. "We think that the message can be read there if you both take it there." she looked between Arthur and Adella.

Arthur looked over at his wife and sighed loudly. There truly wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. He reached forward to take the cylinder from Mera, but an explosion that came from behind him sent the group of Atlanteans flying away from each other.

Adella pushed herself up from the ground, coughing. Her stomach dropped when she saw the kingsguard make their way into their safehouse. Orm knew that Arthur was in Atlantis.

The guards surrounded Arthur slowly. "Arthur Curry, by order of the King, you are under arrest." one of them announced. Adella moved to defend her husband, but was stopped when Mera grabbed her by the arm. Mera dragged Adella under cover to join Vulko.

"We can't be seen here," Vulko hissed. "We'll be no help to him then." Adella looked back at Arthur, who was of course putting up a fight against the guard. She had to help him. She lunged forward, but was stopped again by Mera. She held up the cylinder.

" _We have to go_." she urged. Adella spared one more look over her shoulder to Arthur and sighed. They were right. She couldn't let Orm know that she was on Arthur's side. It would only cause more problems for them both. So she reluctantly followed her father and best friend and prayed that Arthur would be alright.

 _Since she had been little, when Atlanna invited Adella into her dressing room, it meant playing dress up. She got to try on gowns that would swallow her small frame, to the Queen's jewelry and accessories. And even now, after the dresses had stopped fitting her because of her new curves, the Queen let Adella try on whatever she wanted._

" _Here," Atlanna said, picking up a box that sat to the side of her vanity. It was made of a brilliant red coral, with a large golden clasp keeping whatever treasure inside safe. "Try this." she slowly opened the box, revealing her crown. Adella's eyes widened. This had been the one thing that she'd never worn before._

" _...Are you sure?"_

 _The Queen smiled warmly at Adella, setting the box down and picking up the fragile tiara. "Absolutely," she said, gently placing it on top of Adella's raven locks. Adella looked at her reflection, nearly speechless that she was wearing the Queen of Atlantis' tiara. Atlanna placed her hands on Adella's shoulders. "Perfect. Like it was made for you."_

 _And technically, it was. One day the crown would belong to Adella. Whether she married Orm or Arthur._

" _Made for me?" Adella asked, scoffing softly. "Me?"_

" _You," Atlanna nodded. "Adella..." there was so much that the Queen wanted to say to her. So much advice, so many secrets that she had been forced to keep over the years. So many things that would keep Adella from making the same mistakes that she once had. Atlanna wanted her to follow her heart, and nothing else._

 _But she would never get that chance._

 _There was a loud knock on the door. Atlanna and Adella both jumped at the sound. The pair turned as the kingsguard made their way into Atlanna's dressing room, falling into formation. Adella's heart was beating so fast she was almost afraid that they'd be able to hear it._

 _One of the guards stepped forwards. "Queen Atlanna, by order of the King, you are under arrest." he announced._

 _Adella stood, moving to step in front of Atlanna. There had to be some mistake. What on earth did Orvax think that Atlanna could have done?_

 _But Atlanna held up a hand, gently pushing Adella behind her. She took the young girl's hands in her own, tears filling with tears as she smiled down at her. "It's alright, my little starfish. Don't worry about me." Adella watched in shock as the Queen turned back to the kingsguard and stepped forwards._

" _I've been waiting for this day for a long time."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Arthur was on the beach. He was training with his trident, something that Adella often found him doing when she'd travel to the surface. At first he'd been hesitant to learn to fight like an Atlantean. Vulko tried and tried to explain how important it was for Arthur to learn to be able to defend himself on his journey to becoming King of Atlantis one day._

 _Adella knew that Arthur agreed, although reluctantly, to Vulko's lessons because it meant one day he'd be reunited with his mother. He couldn't care less about Atlantis, or becoming King. But now Atlanna was gone. And now Adella would have to tell Arthur that his mother had been executed._

 _There was no way around it. Her father wanted to lie. To tell Arthur stories and excuses to prolong his lessons and training without having to tell him the harsh truth. Because he knew that once Arthur knew what King Orvax had done he would refuse to train. Arthur would completely give up his Atlantean side, and Orm would one day take the throne. Adella knew this was true, but how could she keep something like this from him? Arthur loved his mother so completely. He deserved to know that she was gone so that he could make peace with it like she had been able to with her own mother._

 _But there was no denying that it felt like the hardest thing she would ever have to do._

 _Adella slowly approached Arthur, her fingers twiddling nervously in front of her as she tried her hardest to rehearse what she could possibly say. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't hear her approach. Adella cleared her throat loudly, taking in a deep breath when he turned to face her and smiled widely._

"' _Della!" he greeted her. "Just wait 'til your old man sees, I've almost got that spinny trick thing down. He won't believe it," he chuckled. Adella smiled as best as she could. Her eyes couldn't quite meet Arthur's. Seeing him made this even harder than she'd anticipated. Arthur noticed his best friends expression and frowned. "...Is everything okay?" he asked._

 _Adella's eyes felt like they were burning. She blinked rapidly, trying to get the feeling to disappear. Arthur dropped his trident into the sand and stepped forward, placing his hands on Adella's arms as he saw the tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Adella," he was worried now. "What is it? What happened?"_

 _As the salty tears slowly made their way down his cheeks, Adella was reminded of Atlanna telling her about crying on the surface when her mother had died. 'We_ really _feel our pain, Our sadness' she had said. And she was right. Her chest felt tight. There was a pit on her stomach. This was unlike the sadness she felt at home in Atlantis. The ocean washed their tears away._

" _Please," Arthur said, wiping away a tear with his thumb. "Tell me what's wrong." Adella looked up at him, biting her lip. She hoped he didn't hate her for what she was about to do. She hoped that he would understand that she was just trying to do the right thing, and that she wasn't trying to hurt him. She would never hurt him._

" _It's your mother…"she finally said. Arthur raised his eyebrows. She could almost hear his breathing come to a stop as he waited to hear what she had to say. "King Orvax...he knows about you. I don't know how. If my father knows anything he won't tell me. He...the guards came and arrested her." she was worried she sounded insane, frantic. Her breathing was uneven, she couldn't stop sniffling through her tears. And she just couldn't seem to spit out what Arthur wanted to hear._

" _...What happened to her?" Arthur asked slowly. "What did he do to her?" there was panic in his voice, but mostly anger. It seemed like with each word he was getting more enraged._

 _Adella tried to control her breathing as best as she could. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He sacrificed her," she finally said. "To the Trench. He said she had committed treason by running off and meeting your father…"_

" _And having me?" Arthur asked, his jaw clenched tightly._

 _Adella shook her head wildly, placing her hands on Arthur's cheeks. "No! No. Arthur, this isn't your fault. This is the King's fault. He's..._ evil _. He's to blame for this. Please don't think you had anything to do with this." the tears were flowing again. To think that Arthur thought that any of this was possibly his fault made the pit in her stomach grow even more. She felt sick almost._

 _Arthur pushed Adella's hands away and slowly stepped away from her. "She's dead because she met my father and had me._ Admit it _." he said in a biting tone._

" _Your mother loved you, Arthur. More than anythin-"_

" _And now she's dead! I'll never get to see her again!" he yelled. "All these years your dad kept telling me all these stories about why I couldn't see her, and this is why! And he wants me to become King of Atlantis?"_

" _This is why Atlanna wanted you to become King. She knows that you're a good person. She knows that you're the King that Atlantis needs," Arthur let out a dry laugh._

" _I don't want anything to do with Atlantis! I don't want to see, hear or think about anything that has to do with that place," he spat. Adella felt a sharp pain in her chest with his words. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words that could possibly fix this._

" _Arthur, please...she loved you._ I _love you. Please don't do this. I know how you're feeling right now, trust me. I know how much pain you're in. But don't push me away…"_

 _Arthur said nothing. He picked up his trident, lifting it high over his head before sending it flying into the ocean water. "Take that with you." he said lowly, turning from Adella and heading down the beach towards the lighthouse._

 _Adella's lip shook as the tears threatened to return. She bit her lip hard, trying to stop it. She wiped her cheeks, and shut her eyes tightly. She tried once again to breathe in and out slowly. This felt like another death almost. She was losing two people that meant the world to her._

 _But while she couldn't do anything about Atlanna's fate, she could make sure she didn't lose Arthur. She would give him his space, let him grieve. But when he was ready to talk, ready to admit that he couldn't deal with this on his own, she would be there for him._

Adella was pacing her room. Upon arriving back to the castle, the guards had escorted her to her quarters for her own safety while her father had been called to the throne room to speak with Orm. She had no idea what Arthur's fate would be. Her stomach twisted with worry. There were a million different possibilities when it came to Orm. It all depended on his mood. Arthur could simply be sent back home to the surface, or he could be executed on site. Never to be seen by Adella again.

She felt sick.

"My lady," she heard one of the guards say from outside her bedroom door. "The King is here to see you." she had no time to respond. Her doors opened, and Orm entered. The two were silent. Adella was trying to gauge Orm's mood from the look in his eyes. Somehow, if anything, he looked concerned.

"Adella…" Orm began. "I'm sure you've heard the news. My brother's in Atlantis."

Adella's eyebrows rose. She tried to seem as shocked as possible without overdoing it. "Is that what all of this is about? I'm being locked up because of a family reunion?"

Orm cracked a small smile, letting out a breathy laugh. "With everything that's happened on the surface we couldn't be sure of his motives. It's my job to keep you safe, remember?"

Adella rolled her eyes. Considering the attack on the surface he had orchestrated, Orm was lucky Arthur was being as peaceful as he was. "We both know that I can take care of myself, Orm. How could you do that? To the surface?"

"...It had to be done. With everything the surface has done to our home, this was a long time coming. And now that Xebel is on Atlantis' side, we can hopefully convince the other kingdoms in joining us to make sure this stops."

"By starting a war?" Adella asked. Orm looked down. "That's something your father would have done you know. Attack first, ask questions later. That's certainly what he did with your mother. And what would she say? Do you think she'd be proud that her sons are arguing like children? Or that you threw that tantrum last night?"

Orm clenched his jaw. "I am _not_ my father. If it hadn't been for Arthur, I wouldn't be forced to do this. He let the world know about Atlantis. Parading around, calling himself _Aquaman_ ," he scoffed. "Now the humans are doing everything they can to find our home and do whatever they can to get rid of us because they fear whatever is stronger than they are. So I'm doing what I need to do as King to keep my kingdom and the people I love out of danger."

And Adella knew that deep down that was what Orm believed. But she also knew that Orm blamed Arthur for Atlanna's death. And this was the opportune moment to get his revenge.

"But this isn't the way to do it, Orm. There can be a way to fix this without anyone else dying. We can get along with the humans, I know that we can. And Arthur can help do that, if you asked him to. You know that it's what Atlanna would have wanted, to see you both working side by side instead of fighting."

Adella sighed. "Look...I can't disagree with you. What the surface has done to our oceans is inexcusable. But we can't make a right from two wrongs. If you're the King that I know that you can be, you'll find a way to fix this without any more bloodshed."

Orm was pacing now. Adella considered this to be a good sign. It meant he was thinking over what she had said, actually considering her advice. There was still hope.

"And what would you have me do?" he looked over at his fiance. "He's brought my mother's trident, Adella. He wants to challenge me for the throne. I'm supposed to step aside, let it happen?"

Adella was conflicted now. Torn. In her heart she knew that Arthur was truly meant to be King of Atlantis. But she also knew that even though he had become slightly misguided, Orm wanted to be King more than anything else.

"...Speak to him in front of the council," she finally suggested. "It would be neutral ground. Everyone can hear what he has to say, but you would still have control over the situation." this probably was the best solution possible. She would be present for a council meeting. She could have some sort of control over the situation. Much like her father, she had a talent for calming Orm down and giving him advice. That way she could make sure no harm came to Arthur.

Orm was silent as he thought over her suggestion. Finally he nodded. "Alright. I'll call the council this evening. I guess there would be no harm in that," he moved closer to Adella, taking her hands in his. Their eyes met, and for a brief moment Adella knew that she was speaking to her Orm, not the King of Atlantis. "What would I do without you, Adella? Sometimes I can't even begin to imagine."

Adella smiled. "The entire kingdom probably would've been destroyed a long time ago." she teased.

Orm chuckled, nodding. "You're probably right...will you do something for me?" he asked. "At the council tonight, I'd like for you to wear my mother's crown. The wedding's approaching, I think it's about time you wear it." Adella raised her eyebrows in surprise. She honestly hadn't thought about the tiara since the day they'd lost Atlanna. It was only then that she realized that it now belonged to her, just like Atlanna had been trying to tell her all those years ago.

"Of course, Orm. I'd be honored."

Orm smiled, a warm, genuine smile. "Good. I'll have someone bring it to your room. I'll see you tonight." there was an awkward pause between them before Orm brought one of Adella's hands to his lips. It was clear that the romantic, physical aspect of their new relationship was still very new.

Once Orm left Adella's room, she let out a heavy sigh and covered her eyes. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she just wave her hand and make everything alright? At the very least, she knew that Arthur was safe for now. And hopefully after the council meeting later that night two two could be civilized. Although she highly doubted it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry this took so long! I'm not sure how many of you follow my tumblr but I've been trying to keep it updated if a chapter is ever going to be late. I also have some other fics in mind for Wonder Woman, the Punisher and possibly Captain Marvel if anyone is interested!

 _Adella sat on the beach every night at sunset, waiting for Arthur to be ready to speak to her again. She had easily found his trident where he'd thrown it, and each evening it sat next to her in the sand waiting to be returned to it's owner._

 _Days passed. Still no Arthur. Days turned into weeks. Adella was about ready to give up. Could she blame him? She had been the one to tell him the one thing he dreaded hearing more than anything else in the world. And he didn't owe anything to Atlantis. Especially now. Maybe it would be best for Adella to just make her way back home, return Atlanna's trident to Orm, and forget all about Arthur._

 _Even though that's the last thing she ever wanted to do._

 _But there she sat. Toes buried deep in the sand, the lighthouse Arthur and Thomas lived him off in the distance. Maybe one day she'd give up. Maybe one day she'd let herself fully realize that Arthur wanted to completely leave his Atlantean life behind him. But not today._

" _You sure never give up, do you?" Adella jumped at the sound of Arthur's voice. She looked up, blinking rapidly as if the sight of him standing next to her would disappear at any moment like some sort of mirage. Arthur almost seemed like he was refusing to look at her. He instead focused out on the water before them, sighing before sitting down next to Adella._

" _...I was hoping you didn't really mean what you said." Adella said, pulling her knees up to her chest. She tucked her hair behind her ear, sparing another glance at Arthur. He didn't exactly seem angry anymore. But he didn't seem like the Arthur she knew. He seemed...tired._

" _I did," Adella's heart felt like it dropped down into her stomach. "Well...most of it. When you told me about my mom…" Arthur let out a huff, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. "I never wanted to see you again because you remind me of Atlantis. And that's never gonna go away. But, I don't think I can really picture my life without you in it," he finally looked over at Adella. She could tell that he was slightly uncomfortable sharing his feelings, he had always had a bit of an issue with it. So she reached a hand forward, placing it on top of his in a small act of encouragement._

" _I couldn't tell my dad about this. I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell him. And I wanted to tell someone so badly...but that person would be_ you. _You're the person I talk to about_ everything _. And I pushed you away like a giant dumbass. I can leave Atlantis behind, but not you. No matter how big of a pain in the ass Vulko will be about it. I'm not gonna be their King, but I'm not gonna let myself lose you."_

 _Adella smiled so widely at Arthur her cheeks almost hurt. She placed her hands on Arthur's cheeks, pulling him towards her in a kiss. Arthur was still at first, eyebrows raised in surprise. But his hands found Adella's elbows and rested there awkwardly before finally resting at her waist._

 _She let out a small laugh, pulling away from him. Her hands were still on his cheeks as she smiled up at him. "I've never been so happy to be so stubborn in my whole life," she joked, Arthur chuckling. "Whatever you plan to do, whatever you decide, I'll always be on your side. Even if you're being a dumbass about it."_

 _Arthur laughed, leaning forwards and placing a kiss on Adella's head. She reached beside her, picking Arthur's trident up from the sand and holding it up in front of him. "I fished it out of the ocean for you. I understand not wanting anything to do with Atlantis, but I think you should keep this. To remember Atlanna. She wanted you to have it."_

 _Arthur was silent. He looked at the trident in Adella's hands for a few moments before taking it into his own. "Yeah...I did kinda regret throwing it after I did it," he joked. "Thanks 'Della. Really."_

 _Adella shrugged with a smile. "Don't mention it. I'm always gonna be here for you."_

As unsure as Orm had been over Arthur's arrival just hours before, he didn't let it show now. He'd called a meeting with the council, just as Adella had suggested, but on his own terms. Adella wanted to roll her eyes at the display. Arthur was in chains, on his knees before the throne. His trident was laid out in front of him almost as if to torment him. Orm was wearing his golden armor, no doubt an attempt to intimidate his brother.

Adella was sat beside the King, her father on the opposite side. Adella had only truly looked at Arthur once since entering the council meeting. She looked him over briefly to make sure he was unharmed before making eye contact with her husband. She shot him a look that couldn't be mistaken for anything other than ' _don't do anything stupid_ ' before focusing her eyes on the room before her.

This wasn't how Adella wanted Arthur to see the palace where she'd grown up for the first time. She had daydreamed that one day her husband would be welcomed in Atlantis, and she'd be able to show him the places that held so many memories for her. As Orm sat before Arthur as if he was on trial, it was almost hard for Adella to believe that this room had once been a place that she, Orm and Mera played in as children.

"Welcome to Atlantis, _brother_." Orm greeted Arthur in a tone that let Adella know that the brief glimpse that she'd seen earlier of her Orm was gone. Now he was King Orm of Atlantis. A man that deeply hated Arthur and blamed him for his mother's death.

The few glimpses of uncertainty that Orm would allow Adella to see every now and again were long gone. He was sure of himself now. He would not be intimidated by anyone. Even if Arthur had a valid claim to his throne.

But as well as Adella knew Orm, she knew Arthur better. Any attempt at telling Arthur to shove any of his instincts deep down for the time being were completely useless. So she wasn't at all shocked that Arthur immediately fought back, or at least tried to. Adella wanted desperately to tell Arthur to be quiet. To tell him that he was only making things for himself and their plan worse. But to show any sort of favor towards her husband would let Orm know that she wasn't truly on his side.

It was still gut wrenching to hear Orm accept Arthur's challenge for the throne. Vulko desperately tried to convince the King that it was the wrong decision. That it wouldn't be a fair fight. And to put into play any sort of question in Orm's ego would usually have been enough. But not now. Orm's ego, pride and throne were on the line. And even if it would essentially be an easy slaughter, Orm was quick to agree to anything that would get Arthur out of his way once and for all.

"Prepare him for the Ring of Fire!" Orm announced finally. The Kingsguard lead Arthur from the throne room and out of Adella's sight. She looked over at her father, eyes wide with fear. Vulko raised a hand towards his daughter before taking his place next to Orm.

"Your majesty...surely we can find another way to solve this matter…" he began. Orm looked over at his advisor, jaw clenched tightly.

"My mind will not be swayed, Vulko. If he wants to fight, then he'll fight. He should have thought about the consequences before he showed up to _my_ Kingdom unannounced." Orm turned from Vulko, making his exit from the throne room. Adella didn't give her father time to attempt to comfort her. To lie and say that Arthur wasn't truly in any danger. She sprang up from her seat, following after Orm as quickly as she could.

Orm didn't look back at her. "You think I was too harsh?" he asked.

"I think that this is an execution," she spat. "What happened to hearing him out? To a fair trial? He hasn't done anything to deserve this, Orm. I'll never understand why you can't show Orvax this amount of anger. _He's_ why Atlanna is gone."

Orm turned, stepping towards his fiance. He studied her for a moment. "Why is it you care so much that he might die? What difference is it to you what happens to some half breed bastard of my mother's?" Adella swallowed hard, but Orm didn't let her respond. "Do you care so much about what my mother would think of me now? Or does it come from a more... _selfish_ place?"

Even after all these years, it was still hard for Adella to lie to Orm. And Orm was still able to read Adella as well as he always had. "...I don't want you to turn into your father." she finally said. And it wasn't a lie. Just not the entire truth.

"My father was a great King." Orm argued.

"Orvax was a madman with too much power," Adella said firmly. "It was like he didn't even have a soul, Orm. He barely had a hand in raising you, I'll never understand why you're as loyal to him as you are to Atlanna. _You_ could be a great King. But not by doing something like this. He's your _brother_ , Orm. He's the closest thing you have left of your mother."

Orm was quiet for a moment, considering all that Adella had said. "...The half breed dies." was all he said before turning away from Adella, leaving her in the hall alone.

Arthur was being kept under the palace. He was to spend the night in a cell before meeting Orm in the Ring of Fire the next evening. Adella waited until nightfall to make her way down to see him, explaining to the guards that she was there to convince the half breed to relinquish his claim to the throne before any blood was shed. Again, not entirely a lie.

Adella was slightly annoyed when she saw her husband lounging in his cell. Even now he didn't really seem to understand how serious this all was. Arthur grinned when he saw her, standing up and meeting her at the cell gate.

"Remember how I said that I would be by your side, no matter what?" she asked. "Even if you were being a dumbass?"

"Well...you say it so often I had to make sure you really meant it." Arthur joked.

Adella sighed and rolled her eyes. "Arthur, this is _serious._ You're not _Aquaman_ down here. This isn't fighting pirates, or fighting off super villains with your friends. Orm has trained his _whole life_ to fight. He's been preparing since we were children to defend his throne and fight in wars. And I can't protect you in a situation like this. My hands are tied."

Arthur reached forward, taking his wife's hands in his own. "Hey, I know all of that. I know that He's got the upper hand on me. And I know I kinda... _completely shit_ on the original plan. But trust me on this, okay? I can't lie and say this is gonna be the last dumbass move I make, but trust me. I'm not scared of Orm. As much as he'd like me to be." Adella scoffed.

"That was all a show, believe me...just please don't get hurt. I truly don't know what I would do without you."

"Oh I know, then you'd have to marry that idiot."

" _Arthur_."

Arthur chuckled, shrugging. "I'm only saying. And I'm sorry about earlier, really. But when he blamed me for my mother's death…" Arthur shook his head. "He doesn't have any idea. He got to be with her. All I got were stories. And now he thinks he can have you? I'm not about to let that slide."

Adella brought Arthur's hands up to her lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Don't listen to him. His father poisoned his mind for years over Atlanna. I'm still not even sure if he has any _real_ feelings about it or if they're all just Orvax's. Just focus on everything my father has taught you. And never let your guard down around Orm, even for a moment. He's ruthless when it comes to fighting."

It wasn't as if Adella believed that Arthur didn't for a moment stand a chance against his brother. Arthur was an exceptional fighter. But the small chance that she might lose the one person that meant more to her than anything terrified her. It felt like the rational side of her brain had stopped working. And all that she could think of was the image of Orm's trident piercing Arthur's heart for her and all of Atlantis to see. It made her sick.

"'Della, I got this. Blondie doesn't scare me, and neither does the Ring of Fire. By this time tomorrow, you and me will be back home celebrating my victory," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively with a large grin.

Adella rolled her eyes but couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I sure hope you're right." she sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: So I wanted to try something a little differently here and explore Orm and Adella's relationship a little more. I also want to thank whoever is sending the messages over on tumblr about Adella and Arthur! It's helping flesh out the character SO much. I also said that I would be considering writing a sort of prequel to this and including Adella's time with the Justice League. I'm more so planning on exploring their relationship in it a bit more, with the League characters making a few appearances. I also wanna thank everyone for all the feedback on this fic! I'm so glad you all love it!

 _Arthur would be lying if he said he wasn't trying to persuade Adella into choosing a life on the surface. He had tossed the idea of ever living in Atlantis out the window with the news of his mother's death. And sure, right now Adella needed to split her time between the two worlds. But that wouldn't_ always _be the case. In a year or two she'd be able to make her own decisions about what she wanted to do with the rest of her life._

" _It's not like Splash 'Della, you don't have to pick between here or Atlantis." he had said._

" _You base way too many of your life choices on movies." she teased._

 _He was trying his best to come up with a real plan for them both. He could just take over the lighthouse from his dad one day. Or buy his own fishing boat like some of the other guys in town. With his powers there was no way it wouldn't be successful. And there were so many things Adella could do...or at least he thought._

 _She had spent plenty of time on the surface that much was true. But that time was only spent with him and his dad. So one day he decided to surprise her. He went to a thrift shop in town and picked her out some surface dweller clothes (he was definitely eyeballing the size), he asked his dad to borrow the truck for the day and he had made up a backstory for Adella in case anyone asked questions._

" _These are a little big, Arthur…" Adella said, holding the denim shorts she was wearing up on her waist by the belt loops. The shirt he'd picked out was a tie dye Boston natural history museum shirt with a wooly mammoth drawn across the front. Thankfully that fit fine._

" _Here, use this," he tossed her a belt of his. "Now remember. If anyone asks, you're from Florida. Our dads are friends, which, you know, it's lying. So your dad is in town for business and so he dropped you off here so you wouldn't be bored and told me to show you around. Got it?"_

" _I think so...is all of this really necessary?"_

" _Definitely. Everyone knows everyone here. You're gonna be like a shiny new toy. People already think I'm weird, they don't need to think_ you're _weird too." and off they went. They had lunch at the Sunken Galleon, got ice cream to eat while they walked around town, travelled down to the docks to see all the fishing ships. It wasn't much, Arthur knew that. It probably didn't hold a candle to Atlantis. But it was home._

" _So, what do you think?" he finally asked as the pair made their way back to the lighthouse._

 _Adella looked over at Arthur with an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "You already know that I love it here. I mean, it was nice getting to see the town and all…"_

" _No, but I mean...would you live here? With me? You know, like….eventually?" he looked over at Adella nervously. She only smiled back at him._

" _Is that what all this is about?" she asked. Arthur tried to pull a serious face, shrugging the question off. "Arthur, you know that I would go anywhere with you. I could still go to Atlantis to visit. My dad can come to the surface whenever he wanted. Mera could even come see me...actually, maybe it would be better if I went to her," Arthur had never met Mera. Adella had talked about her a few times, and Arthur knew she wasn't as keen on the idea of being around humans as Adella was. "But it can work. We can make it work."_

 _Arthur smiled over at her. "So it's a plan?" he asked. "You promise you're okay with this?"_

 _Adella nodded. "Promise."_

Adella was positive she'd never felt this amount of anxiety in her entire life before. Even when the world was going to end and the planet's entire existence weighed on the shoulders of her and the Justice League, Adella had never been as nervous as she was waiting to see Arthur and Orm compete in the Ring of Fire.

She had tried to explain it to Arthur the best she could the previous night. It had been pretty obvious that he hadn't taken her too seriously, completely sure that he could defeat his brother with no problem. And it wasn't that she was necessarily worried that Orm would beat Arthur. She knew that Arthur could hold his own. She was more worried that the two were so hard headed, and so hellbent on being the winner that they'd kill each other in the process.

Mera and Vulko both tried their best to convince Adella that things would be alright in the end. Neither would let anything happen to Arthur if it came to his safety. "Whatever you do, you cannot let Orm know that you're part of this," her father had said. "I know that this will be hard to watch, I know that you're worried for Arthur. But you must trust us."

Agreeing to something like that was easier said than done. Adella had assured Vulko that she would stick to their plan, to keep Orm from growing suspicious. But when her father left her company to check in with Arthur before the battle, her stomach felt like it was in knots.

"Has he always been this difficult?" Mera asked as she and Adella settled into their seats. "It's truly amazing to me how someone can manage to ruin everything so quickly in such a short amount of time."

Adella was chewing on her bottom lip, her fingers fidgeting together nervously. "He's…" she sighed. "More difficult than you know," she pinched the bridge of her nose. "He means well, he's always meant well. He just doesn't like admitting he's wrong. And Orm has always been a sore subject. This is practically 32 years of pent up anger finally being released. I'm honestly a little surprised it hasn't gone worse." not that she liked to think about anything worse.

Mera rolled her eyes. " _Men._ We could always let them kill each other. Atlantis would be better off with a Queen in charge."

" _Mera_."

"I'm only kidding...a little," she looked over to her best friend with a smirk. Adella shot her a look. "Look…" Mera sighed. "Just relax. Arthur's in safe hands, but you have to promise me that you'll listen to whatever Vulko or I tell you."

Adella frowned. "Mera, what exactly do you two have planned?"

"Just promise. I know you already promised your father, but promise me. No matter what happens." Did Adella like the idea that her father and best friend had come up with some grand scheme that she wouldn't be let in on? No. But there wasn't any time to convince Mera to let her in on it. She truly would have to leave her husband's life in their hands.

"...I promise." she said, just as Vulko joined the pair along with some of the Kingsguard and Mera's father. Vulko gave his daughter a reassuring smile before taking his seat next to her.

"It's going to be...quite the interesting show." Vulko sighed.

Adella felt her stomach drop at her father's words. But before she could ask anything, an almost deafening roar came from the audience that was sitting in the stadium around them. She looked up to see Orm, arms raised and holding his trident triumphantly in the air. Orm was announcing something, but Adella couldn't quite hear him over the crowd and the sound of her own heart beating in her chest. Everything around her almost seemed to slow down. Her mouth felt dry. She barely noticed the fact that she was gripping onto the arms of her seat so tightly her fingers were turning white.

Once Arthur joined him, the cheers turned to a wave of boos. This did nothing for Adella's nerves. The sound of the drums joined in with the sound of her heartbeat. "Please, Arthur. Please…" she said quietly to herself, shutting her eyes and praying to anyone who would listen to make sure he stayed in one piece.

The fight was more evenly matched than Adella, Mera or Vulko probably anticipated. Arthur truly was holding his own against Orm. But Adella didn't find any relief from this. With every hit, the brothers grew more and more angry with each other. Both had quickly thrown the rules away and were out for blood. "They're going to kill each other." Adella said, looking over to her father. Vulko remained silent, his eyes trained on the brothers.

Orm had suddenly gotten the upper hand. He had knocked Arthur down, relentlessly attacking while Arthur could only hold up his trident in defense. Adella's hand wrapped tightly around her father's wrist as she watched in horror.

"Mera, go. Now," Vulko ordered. Mera quickly leapt into action, spinning around and pushing past the guards and down the hall. Adella looked up at her father, mouth open to ask what was happening. Vulko held up a hand, silencing her. He turned back to the fight, just in time to watch as Orm split Arthur's trident in half with one final blow.

Adella gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she watched her husband look down at the shattered weapon in his hands. Orm took this opportunity to try and strike once again. But before he could, a gust of water sent Orm flying from Arthur and to the bottom of the arena.

A ship came speeding around into view, Mera in the driver's seat. Adella watched, her father holding onto her tightly, as Arthur jumped in beside Mera. The crowd had erupted into chaos and the Kingsguard were rushing into action to stop the pair from escaping.

"What? No! Where are they going?!" Adella wriggled, trying to break free from her father's hold.

"Let them go, Adella," Vulko said, trying to keep his voice low. "This is all part of the plan. Mera will lead him to the trident. Now pull yourself together before the King sees." Adella was breathing heavily, but stopped struggling. She clenched her jaw, finally nodding. What Mera was doing was treason. There was no guaranteeing her safety now that she had openly taken Arthur's side in front of the entire Kingdom. Now her husband and best friend's lives were in danger and she could do nothing to stop it. Adella felt like she was going to be sick.

Orm soon arrived, his face reddened with anger as he approached Vulko. "I want them found! I want them stopped! No one is to rest until that half breed is dead!" he roared, pointing off in the direction that Arthur and Mera had disappeared. Adella had never seen Orm this angry before. He had never raised his voice this way. Suddenly she felt afraid of him.

"You!" Orm yelled, pointing at one of the guards that had remained behind to protect Adella, Vulko and Nereus. "Take her back to the palace! I don't want her leaving her chambers until they're found!"

"Your Majesty, this isn't necessary…" Vulko said, trying to reason with Orm.

" _I gave you an order_." Orm spat at the guard. The guard gently took Adella by the arm, mumbling a 'come with me my Lady' before leading Adella away. She looked over her shoulder, Orm's attention now pointed at Nereus as they both argued no doubt over Mera. Whatever Vulko and Mera had planned, she hoped that they would succeed.

Adella had been pacing the length of her room from what seemed like hours. She had heard no word of Mera or Arthur. She had had no visitors. The guard that had escorted her back to the palace was stationed outside of her door to make sure no one entered or left her room.

When she finally heard a knock on her door, Adella jumped. "...Who is it?" she asked nervously, standing still at the foot of her bed.

Orm entered her room, his demeanor much different now than it had been the last time she'd seen him. He stood in front of her, the pair both silently watching each other for a moment before he cleared his throat. "...You're upset with me." it wasn't a question.

" _Yes I'm upset_ ," Adella spat. Orm remained calm. "I'm being held prisoner!" she threw her hands in the air.

"You're not prisoner…"

"Then can I leave my room?" she asked. He said nothing. "...Do you think I'm guilty of something?" her stomach felt like it was twisting again. Was Orm in on their plan? Did he know that her father was scheming to put Arthur on the throne? Vulko could be sitting in a cell at that very moment, or even worse.

"I…" Orm began. "I don't know who to trust anymore. You and Mera can't do much of anything without the other one knowing. I find it hard to believe that you didn't know she was planning on doing something like this."

Adella swallowed loudly. Maybe this was why Mera hadn't let her in on the plan. She knew that Adella hated lying to Orm. And if she didn't know what she was up to, she couldn't lie. "There has to be some sort of explanation. There has to be a reason-"

"For committing treason?" Orm interrupted her. "For betraying me? For embarrassing me in front of the entire Kingdom?" he asked. Adella looked down at her feet. "I think that reason fled the arena with her."

"Orm, please…" Adella began, reaching forward to take Orm's hand. He backed away from her almost as if her touch had burned him.

"Why are you trying to justify her actions? What Mera has done was unacceptable."

"She's our _friend_. I just want you to hear her out first before you do anything rash."

Orm looked at Adella for a long moment. She almost felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "This isn't about Mera. This is about _him_ ," he finally said. "It seems like you've taken Arthur's side at every turn...why? Why would you care about some surface dweller?"

"I don't," Adella scoffed. "I just...you keeping jumping to violence, Orm. There's a difference between being able to defend yourself and Atlantis, but this is boarding on some sort of sadistic revenge plot. You _scared_ me at the arena," Orm rolled his eyes, turning his back to Adella before pacing the room slowly. "This is all treading into dangerous territory. If your mother-"

Orm twisted around to face her once more. "My mother is _gone_! _**Dead**_! She was a traitor to Atlantis and the reason that _mongrel_ exists!" he roared. Adella took a step back, her eyes wide. "I don't give a _damn_ what she would have wanted! I won't stop until I find Arthur, and when I find him no amount of your sweet talk will be able to keep me from executing him!"

"What...what about Mera?" Adella asked quietly. It was a last ditch attempt to change Orm's mind.

"What happens to Mera, is up to her. She can come home peacefully and face the consequences of what she's done, or she can join the half breed in execution." he spat. Adella felt speechless. The man in front of her was a complete stranger. Any trace of the Orm she had once known had disappeared completely into King Orvax's shadow.

"Who _are_ you?" she finally asked. Orm moved towards her, towering over Adella as he looked down at her spitefully.

" _ **King**_."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm not super happy with this chapter, but it's finally here. I'm not sure just how many chapters will be left, but we're nearing the end! I'm honestly much, much more excited for the next chapter I think you'll all love it.

 _Adella and Arthur were grown now. They were both fresh into their twenties, and Adella was trying to phase herself out of Atlantis. It wasn't easy. Her father and Mera were both trying to help cover the truth when it came to Orm or anyone else who asked where she was constantly running off to. Mera eventually came up with the idea to tell Orm that Adella would be going to Xebel for a few months because they knew Orm wouldn't leave Atlantis unless absolutely necessary._

 _Arthur found a job on a fishing boat once he graduated high school and had been saving up money over the past few years to buy them a small cabin not too far from the lighthouse. Adella loved their little house. They could sit on the porch and watch the sun set over the ocean every night. She also loved how happy it made Arthur. He'd come home every day from work, toss his coat aside and pick Adella up for a kiss. It was like clockwork. Adella may have had a bit of a hard time getting used to life on the surface, but it was all worth it in her mind._

 _She wasn't the best cook. She was trying her best to learn, but they both spent a lot of nights getting dinner in town. "How do humans pull this off? It's nearly impossible. I feel like there's something wrong with me. Do you know there are shows on television where people compete with each other to see who can cook something faster than everyone else? I've never seen anything like it." she said one night while she and Arthur picked at a basket of chili fries at Terry's._

 _Arthur only laughed. "Those people have been cooking their entire lives 'Della. I don't even think your cooking is that bad, I always eat it."_

" _I'm pretty sure you'd eat a boot if I fed it to you," she grumbled. Arthur had grown to the size of a tank. He'd always been taller than Adella, but now he towered over her at 6'4 and was built like a brick wall. Needless to say he was practically a black hole when it came to food. Even if he swore he liked her cooking, Adella was still worried that she'd one day give him food poisoning._

 _Arthur didn't have a care in the world, especially anything close to food poisoning. He was so excited that he couldn't really seem to care about_ anything. _He almost had to force himself to focus on what was going on in the present before he gave himself away. He was sure that Adella was a little suspicious of his behavior. He was like a kid on his way to Disneyland and they were just having dinner at a bar that was almost like a second home to them._

" _I was thinking after this we could go get ice cream and maybe head down to the beach? We could go to our spot?" he was sitting up straight, almost rigid as he tried his hardest to come off as casual as possible. Adella's eyes narrowed at her boyfriend, twirling a fry in her fingers as she watched him suspiciously. "...You don't like ice cream?" he asked, eyes shifting nervously._

" _I like ice cream...but you're acting like you threw Salty off the side of a cliff and you don't want me to find out." Arthur scoffed. Adella was more curious than anything, so she eventually agreed to go along with Arthur's plans. They made the short walk from Terry's to the ice cream shop with Adella periodically stealing a glance at Arthur to see if his expression would crack. It never did._

 _The fact that Adella wasn't familiar with human traditions was sort of an advantage for him. She had told him once that in Atlantis engagements were discussed between the two families and announced at these grand parties. But that didn't stop him from feeling like the ring he'd chosen for her was burning a hole in his pocket._

 _He hadn't decided just what he was going to say or how he would ask. He might end up sounding like a complete moron, but as long as she said yes that was all that really mattered. This was something he had been planning on for a long,_ long _time. He just wished his mother could be there to see it. And so he could thank her for sending Adella and Vulko to the surface to meet him._

" _...Is everything okay? I know I've already asked, but you're really starting to make me worried." Adella finally asked as they walked along the beach. They were headed off to their spot, a place that was always secluded and where many of Arthur's lessons with Vulko had taken place. Arthur couldn't really think of a better place to pop the question._

" _No, no I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind I guess," He plopped down in the sand and the pair both removed their shoes before falling into a comfortable silence. Arthur had one hand in his pocket, fingers fumbling with the ring while he waited impatiently for Adella to finish her cone. "So…" was all he could say._

 _Adella looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. She almost worried he might be having a heart attack with the way he was acting. "...So?" she asked with a small laugh._

" _...Beautiful sunset huh?" he asked, nodding out at the skyline before them._

" _Very beautiful." she agreed._

" _Marry me." he said suddenly. So suddenly that Adella wasn't really sure if she'd heard him correctly. She looked over at him with wide, confused eyes. Arthur covered his eyes, groaning loudly at his actions. "What I mean, is…" he turned towards her, taking her hands in his and taking in a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" he reached into his coat and finally pulled out the ring, holding it up to her._

 _Adella was speechless. She looked down at the gold ring Arthur was offering to her. It was two bands, one line with diamonds that curved around to fit the other that had a pearl sitting at the center. She had never seen Arthur so nervous. He was looking at her almost as if he were silently pleading with her to say yes. As if she'd say anything else._

" _Arthur...of_ course _I will," Arthur let out a heavy sigh of relief. He gently placed the ring on Adella's finger before lifting her off the sand and into his lap, holding her tightly. Adella giggled, placing her hands on her fiance's cheeks and placing a few kisses on his lips. "...How is this even going to work?" she asked. Would their marriage even be legal since she was an Atlantean?_

" _Honestly, I have no idea," Arthur chuckled. "I don't really care. We'll figure it out. Even if I have to ask my boss to do it on that smelly ass ship I work on. I'm gonna make it work." and that was part of what she loved most about Arthur. No matter what, he would always find a way around any problem they had._

If Adella wasn't sure whether she was being held as Orm's prisoner, she was sure of it now. He'd stormed out from her chambers after their argument and the guard outside her door had been told that under no circumstances was she allowed out. So Adella was finding herself in a bit of a predicament at the moment.

Somewhere Arthur and Mera were risking their lives with no idea that Orm was sending his soldiers to execute them both. Arthur had already lost one fight to the kingsguard, and they had only been told to take him prisoner. This would be an unfair battle and she was helpless to stop it yet again.

But Adella wouldn't let it be so. She had to do something. She'd stood by and watched too much fly by out of her control. So she started to come up with a plan. She knew that she was low on Orm's priority list. He'd only left one guard to keep her in her room and she was sure all of the others were on their way to find Arthur and Mera and the rest were off to the Fisherman Kingdom with Orm. Adella could possibly sneak out of Atlantis unnoticed, she just had to be smart about it.

There was a large wardrobe that sat across from her bed. It wasn't something she had used often, mostly to keep old keepsakes or things she didn't really know where else to place. She opened the door quietly and began rummaging around until she found the item she was looking for. She pulled out her trident, a birthday gift from Orm when they were children. She held the pearlescent weapon in her hands, brushing her hands gently over the purple stones that adorned the head.

Adella wasn't extremely skilled with it. She knew how to defend herself, and that was about it. But she wasn't planning on going into battle with the guard. This was just a means to an end. This was a very risky choice. There was a chance her plan could go horribly wrong and she could end up in more trouble than she could ever get out of. But she had to do this for Arthur. She had to help him.

After taking in a deep breath, Adella gave the wardrobe a hard shove. The crash echoed throughout her chambers, just like she had been hoping for. She slipped just to the other side of the doorway that lead to her dressing room, holding her trident tightly against her chest and holding her breath as she heard the guard burst into her room. "Lady Adella?" he called. "Are you alright?"

His back was turned to her as he searched the room for her. It all happened within the blink of an eye. Addella whipped around the corner, pressing the end of her trident into the guard's back. He tensed up, slowly raising his hands in a form of surrender. "Don't turn around," Adella ordered, hoping her voice didn't betray how nervous she was. "Don't move. I'm sorry about this, really. But I can't stay here."

"My Lady, this is a mistake…" he warned.

"...You're probably right. But I have to try."

If there was one thing that Vulko hadn't expected to see after everything that had happened that day, it was his daughter sneaking into his home during the night. He had been told that Orm was keeping her in the palace while he tried to stop Arthur and his plan. Thankfully Orm had not suspected Vulko of conspiring against him, so he still could have _some_ sway over the King.

"Adella, what are you doing here?" he asked her. "Do you have any idea what would happen to you if they've seen that you've escaped? This is too dangerous!"

She ignored her father's panic. "Do you know where Arthur is? You have to know where Orm sent his guards. If I leave now then maybe I can still make it there before anything happens to him…"

Vulko shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. You're not going halfway across the world to risk your life. Arthur and Mera can handle themselves. This is just a small snag in the plan. We have to be patient." he tried to reason with her. But he knew that when it came to Arthur he would never be able to. And if she had gone as far as to somehow escape the palace, there was probably no way to convince her to stay put in Atlantis.

"Daddy, if something happens to Arthur, I'll never be able to forgive myself. I've let him put himself in danger too many times for something he doesn't even want. If you had the chance to save my mother, wouldn't you have done it?"

Vulko sighed. "You know what I would have done anything to keep her with us…" this was against his better judgement. Up until this point he hadn't had to worry about Adella putting herself in danger. She had always been reasonable. But he couldn't keep her from trying to save her husband from his fate. "I'll give you the coordinates. Take my ship, no one will stop you at the gate. But please, Adella. _Be careful_. I couldn't bare to lose you."

Adella hugged her father tightly. "I will. _Thank you_."

The coordinates that Vulko gave Adella lead to a small village in Italy. She felt an overwhelming sense of relief as she made her journey. But she underestimated Orm and just how much he hated Arthur. Adella knew that Arthur would be fighting off the kingsguard, but had no idea that they were being led by a human that had been supplied with Atlantean weapons and armor. A human that called himself the Black Manta.


	11. Chapter 11

_Arthur and Adella's wedding took place at sunset on the dock of the lighthouse. Since their marriage wasn't_ technically _legal, Thomas officiated. Vulko was the only one in attendance. While he watched proudly as his daughter and Arthur said their vows, he felt a tinge of sadness. Delphine and Atlanna should have been there to witness the wedding. He would have given anything for Adella and Arthur to have their mothers stand by his side as they said I do. And maybe somehow they were watching. Maybe the two women were smiling down at their children. Vulko had no way of knowing, but the idea was comforting._

 _Thomas barely let 'you may now kiss the bride' out before Arthur lifted Adella off her feet, kissing his new bride fiercely. Adella giggled into Arthur's lips, her arms wrapping around him as if she were afraid he'd disappear if she let go. "You're stuck with me now." Arthur teased, pressing his forehead to hers._

 _It felt hard for her to believe now, but in the hours leading up to the wedding Adella had been a nervous wreck. Her father had jokingly said she had cold fins. But she wasn't nervous about marrying Arthur. Not exactly. She couldn't imagine meeting any other man that she would ever want to spend the rest of her life with. It was the complications that came with marrying Arthur. Leaving home. Hiding her life from people she loved. These were things that Adella would have to face when making this decision. Still, she would always make the choice to be with Arthur._

 _Learning about surface weddings hadn't helped to ease her stress either. They weren't completely different from the weddings in Atlantis, but enough to give her a tiny bit of anxiety. She had to shop for a dress alone. Arthur said that the groom couldn't see the bride or the dress before the wedding because it was bad luck. And while Adella loved life in their sleepy little town, it felt awkward going alone without Arthur to be her security blanket. After hours of looking she finally found it. It was a simple dress. Adella was sure if it wasn't intended to be a wedding dress or just something to wear on a nice occasion. It was long and made out of a flowy, silky material. It had an empire waist that was lined by pearls. Perfect._

 _Arthur also said that she'd need something old, something new (which her dress checked that mark), something borrowed and something blue. For such a grump, Arthur sure could be a stickler for wedding traditions. So she borrowed a hair pin that had belonged to Mera's mother (that was also the something old, that was allowed wasn't it?) and her something blue was a necklace that had been her mother's. It was made of silver with a sapphire at the center._

 _She got ready for the ceremony at the lighthouse. Arthur was at their home, pacing the living room while he watched the minutes tick by. When it finally came time to stand on the dock and wait for Adella to walk out he was practically buzzing with nerves. But not for the same reasons as his soon to be wife. He worried that he might not be a good husband. And why did he deserve to be with Adella when she was giving up so much for him and he hadn't given up anything?_

 _When the pair saw each other for the first time their worries immediately faded. This is what they were meant to be doing. They knew it. It didn't matter that all of Atlantis would look down upon their marriage. Or that they were too young to be taking this big of a step. All that mattered in that moment was each other. So they vowed to spend their lives together, no matter what would come their way, at the very place where Atlanna first met Thomas and soon led to Adella and Arthur meeting._

 _After the ceremony the pair went to Terry's to celebrate. Arthur was cradling his new bride in his arms as they walked inside. "Hey Terry!" he called. "How 'bout a cold one for me and the missus?" Arthur grinned as the people seated around them said their congratulations. Adella felt her cheeks grow hot at the attention. Arthur set her down and the pair sat at the bar where Terry set down two large pints of beer in front of them._

" _How about a picture of the newlyweds?" Terry asked, motioning for the pair to lean in close. Arthur wrapped his arm around Adella's waist, pulling her close. Adella rested her head on his shoulder, trying her hardest to keep from spilling her beer out of her large, heavy mug while they smiled widely for the photo._

 _This was the right choice. Adella knew it. She loved it on the surface. She loved that she and Arthur knew everyone that was in Terry's. She loved her simple wedding, and the simple celebration between her and her husband. It was the complete opposite of what her life had been in Atlantis. No one here expected anything of her. She was allowed to make all of her own choices. She was allowed to be with the man she loved. A large part of her wished she would never have to return to Atlantis._

 _Arthur placed a kiss on her head, smiling down at her. "Love you, glowfish." he mumbled. Adella's nose crinkled as she smiled, stretching up to kiss him. This was it. This was where she was meant to be._

When she arrived at the coordinates that her father had given her, Adella almost thought she was in the wrong place. The small, Italian village before her looked like a tsunami had hit it. But then that probably meant she was exactly where she was supposed to be. Dread filled her. There was no sign of Orm's guards. Or any sign of anyone for that matter. She hopped out of her father's ship with her trident in hand and began searching for any sign of life.

"Arthur!" she called, her eyes scanning her surroundings. "Mera!" no answer. What if she was too late? She knew that Orm ordered his guards not to take either prisoner if they fought back. What if Adella had arrived just in time to have her worst fears realized?

She briefly wondered if Orm already knew that she was missing. Her body was on high alert. There was no way of knowing whether a member of the Kingsguard was ready for her arrival or if they weren't expecting her. But there didn't appear to be any Kingsguard. Had Arthur and Mera managed to elude them?

"Arthur!" it wasn't Adella's voice that called this time. "Arthur, please! Wake up!" _Mera_.

Adella broke into a sprint, following the red head's voice. She felt her heart hammering in her chest. She soon came to a courtyard where she spotted Mera kneeling by Arthur's unconscious body. Adella's breath caught in her throat. She was too late. Adella dropped her trident at her side, the noise alerting Mera that she was no longer alone. A look of relief spread across her face when she realized it was Adella.

"What happened?" Adella asked, dropping to her knees. "Is he..? He's okay, isn't he?" she placed her hand on her husband's neck to feel for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. Adella let out a loud sigh, leaning in to place her forehead to Arthur's. " _Thank Poseidon_."

"It was a human," Mera began. "He came with Orm's men. He had Atlantean armor and weapons. I think he's gone, but Arthur's hurt. We need to get him somewhere safe." she placed a hand on Adella's shoulder to offer any comfort she could. Adella nodded, pulling away from Arthur. Her hands started trembling when she noticed they were now covered in his blood. Mera took control of the situation then. She slipped her arms under Arthur's and told Adella to take his legs.

"Um, there was a boat down at the docks. We can take him there. It's that way," Her breathing was uneven. Adella nodded back towards where she'd first arrived. She picked her trident up as they passed it and tried to focus on anything but Arthur's unconscious body in her arms. "A human did this? Why would Orm work with a human? He's trying to wipe them all off the face of the planet."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Mera huffed. "It figures that he'd be this _heavy_ ," she groaned adjusting her grip on Arthur. "I can't believe that Orm tried to kill us. I can't believe he _thought_ he could kill us. As if I haven't been besting him since we were kids." she scoffed.

"Orm is...he's not himself anymore," Adella sighed. "I've been trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, but now he's…"

"His father?" Mera asked. "We shouldn't really be surprised. Although I'll admit I didn't think he had the backbone to pull all of this off," they arrived to the lone boat that sat at the dock and slowly layed Arthur down. Mera let out an exhausted sigh and placed her hands on her hips. "Okay. We need a plan." she was right. This was so far off from what they had originally planned that Adella almost couldn't see how they would get themselves out of it.

"Did you find out where the trident is?" Adella asked. Mera only nodded before disappearing into the boats cabin. Adella kneeled down once again next to arthur. He had stopped bleeding at the very least. But she would have to do something to keep the wounds from becoming infected. And soon. Mera soon returned with a map and placed it next to Adella.

"Here," she circled the spot. "I destroyed all of the clues we've found so that Orm can't find them, but after this I'm sure he'll only be sending more of his men to stop us. He's got some sort of a plan up his sleeve. If he's working with a human I think this is much worse than we thought."

"If that's true then my father doesn't even know what it is," Adella sighed. "We have to find out what his plan is. He knows that I'm on Arthur's side now. We're running out of time."

Mera frowned and looked down at Arthur. "...Take him. Find the trident. I'm going to go back to Atlantis and get to the bottom of this. Maybe I can talk my father out of his alliance with Orm. Or at the very least buy some time."

"You can't just waltz back into the palace. Orm tried to _kill_ you, remember? I don't really think he's going to let you talk him down."

"If I can keep him occupied long enough for Arthur to get Atlan's trident then that's all that matters."

" _Mera_." Adella scolded.

"Do you have another plan?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. "I'm doing this. I'll take Vulko's ship back. Just get Arthur to the trident." Adella knew that there was no talking Mera out of this. There was never talking Mera out of anything.

Adella sighed. She took the map from Mera before pulling her into a tight hug. " _Thank you_. For going with him and keeping him safe."

Mera smiled softly and returned the hug. "He's insufferable. But if you think he's the true King of Atlantis, I'm willing to give him a chance."

Adella let out a small laugh. "He grows on you...please be careful?" Mera nodded, Adella giving her one more hug before they went their separate ways. She turned her attention to Arthur now. Tending to his wounds would be easy. Making sure that he was awake and ready to face whatever trials that lead to the trident was going to be the issue. But first: it was time to get Arthur's shirt off

As soon as he had arrived back to Atlantis after his visit to the Fisherman Kingdom, his guards informed him that Adella was missing. To say that he was furious was an understatement. How could she have escaped? Had he underestimated her? Had she gotten help in her escape?

He was handed a note that had been found in her room after the guards learned of her escape. Orm ordered that the guard that had been posted outside of her room be arrested before ordering those around him to give him his privacy.

"Dearest Orm,

I'm sorry. I'm sorry that this is what things have come to. I'm sorry that we have to be at odds with one another. I hoped that you would be able to see what I see. That you're a good man. And while I don't feel differently about you even now...I need you to know the truth. You were right. I love Arthur. I've loved him since I was old enough to understand what love was. I would do anything to keep him safe. But I would also do anything for Atlantis. And you need to know that I have to do this. I can only hope you won't hate me. I'm going to find my husband. And I hope that you can see my point of view on things.

Love always, Adella"

Orm crumpled the letter in his hands. His jaw was clenched so tightly it started to shake. He calmly stood and dropped the letter. Upon entering the throne room where Vulko and his Kingsguard were waiting, he held his head high, looking at Vulko directly.

"Prepare the troops. We're launching the attack on the surface."


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur woke with a loud groan. He felt like he'd been hit by a train. The first run in he'd had with Black Manta hadn't been all that big of a deal. He'd dealt with threats bigger than him plenty of times. But now he had Atlantean weapons, which obviously meant Orm had to be involved. Arthur almost wanted to laugh. His baby brother must have _really_ wanted to keep the throne for himself if he was willing to work with a _human_ to keep Arthur out of the running.

He reached up to touch where Black Manta had stabbed him during their fight and frowned. There was something wet and almost sticky covering the wound, but it definitely wasn't his blood. Arthur finally cracked an eye open to see the seaweed placed across his bare chest. Then he realized he was no longer on land. He sat up, looking around with furrowed eyebrows as he took in the small fishing boat he was on. What had Mera done now?

When he pulled the seaweed that had been covering his wounds away, he was shocked to see he had already completely healed. All that was left was a slightly red and angry patch on his skin. There was a shirt that was sat folded next to him, so he grabbed it and threw it on before slowly making his way to his feet. There was no sign of Mera and he felt himself begin to panic just a little. Was she okay? They'd been separated when Orm's men had shown up at the village and he hadn't seen her since.

"You're awake!" Arthur's heart felt like it was going to leap up into his throat at the sound of Adella's voice. He turned to face his wife, grinning widely at her as he closed the distance between them in two large steps. He picked her up easily before pulling her into a nearly bone crushing hug. Adella let out a soft laugh as she wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck. "I take it you're feeling better?"

Arthur placed his forehead against hers. "I'm not dreaming, right?"

"Definitely not dreaming." she confirmed.

"And the boat? Where'd you get the boat?" he asked.

Adella blinked a few times. "Er...a very nice man in town saw that you were hurt and offered to let us borrow it…"

"You stole it, didn't you?"

"I stole it." Adella admitted sheepishly.

Arthur chuckled and set her down, running his hands over her shoulders and arms while he searched for any sign that she'd been harmed. "What happened? Me and Mera found out where the trident was and then that little asshole sent his men...where is Mera?" he looked around the boat for a glimpse of her red hair.

Adella held up her hands. "Everything is fine...well, there as fine as they could be I should say," she sighed. "Mera's safe. She's headed back to Atlantis to try and keep Orm away. She gave me a map with the coordinates for the trident. I'm just glad you're awake. I don't know how much time we have until he finds us," Adella turned and headed into the small cabin where the map Mera had given her was laid out. She pointed at the spot that Mera had circled. "It's not much further, but once we're there I'm not too sure what to do…" the last comment was said more to herself than to Arthur.

Arthur watched as she stared down at the map, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "We'll figure it out, okay? If anyone can it'll be you. You've heard that Altan story probably more than anyone on the planet," he joked. Adella smiled softly. "...What happened after we left the arena? With Orm?"

Adella rolled her eyes. "He held me prisoner if you can believe it," she scoffed. "He locked me up in my room like I'm some sort of child. I had to threaten a guard to escape," she jabbed a thumb over to where her trident sat. "He knows for sure now that you and I are together. This is all just so _unnecessary_ …" she cast an uneasy glance Arthur's way. "I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this. This has become so much _bigger_ than I ever imagined…"

"'Della, do you really think you could ever make me do anything I don't wanna do?" he asked. Adella let out a soft snort at the idea. "If this is what I have to do to protect you and our home then I'll do it. I just don't know why you needed _me_ for all of this."

Adella looked shocked. "You don't know why I need _you_? And who else would I ask?"

"...Literally anyone else?" he asked in a somewhat embarrassed tone. Hell she could have asked any other member of the Justice League for help and they would've done a better job of it than he ever could. Adella only rolled her eyes.

"Arthur," she began. "There is _no one_ on land or in the sea that I could ask of this except you. This is so much more than finding a trident. You can sit there and tell me, or yourself over and over that you're not worthy of becoming King, but that doesn't make it any less true. Orm was told by everyone around him for his _entire_ life that he would be King, and look where we are now. He feels entitled. It's his way or no way. That's not what a King is. You want to protect those who can't protect themselves. And as much as you say you don't care about Atlantis, I know that you would do whatever it took to bring Atlantis and the surface world together. That is what a King is. That is why your mother sent my father and I to find you. And I'll keep reminding you of that until you finally believe it for yourself."

Arthur said nothing, but followed Adella out of the small cabin and back out onto the deck of the boat. He stood awkwardly as he thought over what she said. "...Well, what happens after all of this is over?" he finally asked.

Adella sat down and raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"I find the trident and challenge Orm. I become King of Atlantis...then what?" he crossed his arms.

"Well what do you _want_ to happen?" she asked with an exhausted tone.

"Do we live in Atlantis? How often can I go to the surface to see my dad? What about the League? Would I have to quit? Would they let me and you get married or are they gonna try and stick me with some princess from another kingdom?" Arthur was pacing in front of her now.

She thought over his questions for a moment. "You would be King. You can decide where you want to live or how often you leave Atlantis. As long as you do your job as King I don't think it would be an issue...and I suppose we would have an Atlantean wedding after your coronation. I was promised to the King of Atlantis, I don't see why anything would change." it didn't really cross her mind that she and Arthur weren't _technically_ married. Once he became King they would finally legally be married. Another silver lining she supposed.

"And then?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

Adella let out an exasperated sigh. "And then what, Arthur? You're _clearly_ after something so just say it."

Arthur stubbornly crossed his arms. "Are we going to bring up the subject you always try to avoid?"

"Oh, Arthur." Adella groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. _Babies_. _Children_. _Little Arthurs and Adellas_. The subject had been brought up a handful of times in the past. The first time had been just after they'd gotten married. Arthur had been so excited to settle down and start a family, and Adella had been absolutely terrified at the idea. Thankfully anytime Arthur started to bring it up there would be some sort of crisis they would have to handle and the subject would be pushed aside. Now it seemed that Arthur didn't care about anything else that was happening.

"Why do you do this every time I bring it up? Clearly there's something you aren't telling me. If you would just _talk_ to me…" this was frustrating for Arthur on many different levels. Mostly it drove him crazy to know that there was something that Adella was _clearly_ very afraid of and she was refusing to share it with them. It was _very_ unlike her.

"We both grew up without mothers, Arthur!" she finally said. "And I know that our fathers did the best that they could. I'm _very_ grateful for my father, but I would never wish this on anyone else. Especially my own child. I almost feel like we're... _cursed_ or something," she let out a heavy sigh. "I know that if anything were to ever happen to me that you would be an amazing father. I _know_ that. But there's still always going to be this piece that's missing. I would do _anything_ to bring my mother back. I can barely even remember what she looks like and that's such a horrible, scary feeling."

Arthur kneeled down in front of his wife, gently placing his hand under her chin and tilting her head up so that her eyes met his. "Hey, that's _not_ going to happen." he said firmly.

"There's no way for you to know that…" she sniffed.

"It's not gonna happen because I won't let it. Do you have any idea the lengths I would go to keep you safe?" he asked. Adella's eyes pooled with tears and she gave a small, shaky smile. "I'm not ever going to force you to do anything you don't want to do, but if this is why you're afraid then you need to know that I won't ever give you a reason to be scared," He brushed away one of Adella's tears with his thumb.

There was always a small part of Adella that wanted to have children with Arthur. There had been a time before her fears had set in when she would catch herself wondering what their children would look like. If they would favor Arthur more than her or vice versa. What would they name them? Would they choose a surface name or an Atlantean one? Would they ever even be able to _see_ Atlantis?

"...Alright. Once we find the trident, and we stop Orm from attacking the surface...I'll be more open to the conversation." she nodded.

Arthur grinned brightly and placed a kiss on her forehead. "That's all I can ask for," his smile quickly turned into a frown. He pulled away from Adella, looking around at their surroundings. The sunny blue sky was quickly turning into a dark storm. The waves were picking up and beginning to rock the boat almost violently. "Where the hell did this come from?" he asked.

Adella stood and rushed towards the cabin, Arthur following closely behind her. She checked the map a few times, frowning at the ship's compass. "We're coming up on it. In a few meters." she shouted. The wind had picked up. The ocean was roaring outside of the cabin. The waves had become even larger now. Walls of water rose up higher than Adella could see before violently coming down around wasn't sure how much longer their boat would be able to survive.

The pair emerged out of the cabin, each heading to opposite ends of the boat to look for any sign of _something_ that could tell them they had made it to their treasure. Fear was starting to bubble in Adella's stomach. Something wasn't right. This wasn't just any old storm. It was too much of a coincidence that it just _happened_ to right over the place where Atlan's trident was allegedly hidden.

There was a chittering noise coming from behind her. Something that sounded out of place. Her limbs grew stiff when she could see Arthur across the boat from out of the corner of her eyes. There was something else with them on the boat. Adella turned slowly, a scream stuck in her throat. She had never set eyes on what one of the creatures from the Trench looked like. They were only stories. No one that had ever seen one had survived. But Adella knew that the towering monster in front of her was none other than that. It watched her carefully as she slowly backed away before letting out a horrible cry.

It surged towards her suddenly. Adella let out a scream and dove out of it's way, narrowly escaping the monster. She scrambled to get back to her feet and rushed towards the cabin where her trident was sitting. The creature was right behind her. Just as she grabbed her weapon, Arthur sent the creature flying with a harpoon he'd ripped from the side of the cabin.

But just as they managed to get rid of one of the monsters, another appeared. Adella didn't waste any time. Her trident pierced through the creature's throat before she sent it flying back into the water. Arthur was fighting off another one of the monsters who had gotten the upper hand on him. "Arthur!" she called almost in warning before she sent her trident flying directly for the creature.

The trident hit it's side, wounding it but not killing. Arthur pulled the trident out, sending it up through the creature's chin and tossing it's body aside. The pair were quickly becoming outnumbered. It seemed like each monster they killed, three more took it's place. "What the hell are these things?!" Arthur yelled.

"I think we've made it!" Adella called, catching her trident back from Arthur and piercing two of the creatures through their stomachs. "It's the trench!"

Arthur grabbed Adella by the arm and pulled her into the cabin. Adella could barely keep her breathing under control as she watched more creatures ascend onto the boat. In merely second they would be completely overtaken. Arthur grabbed a box of flares, quickly lighting one and holding it up to the windows that surrounded them. The monsters screamed at the light. "They're from the depths! They're scared of the light!" he said, handing the flare over to Adella.

"This can't be your plan!" she said, a shaky hand holding the flare up to the windows in front of her.

"Do you have a better one?" Arthur asked, grabbing Adella by the hand and kicking the cabin door open. "We're gonna jump! Hold on to me!" he lit another flare, holding it high over his head. Adella intertwined her fingers with Arthur's and held on so tightly her fingers turned white. The monsters were closing in on them, their horrible screams ringing in Adella's ears as she and Arthur dove down into the water below.

There were so many of them that Adella almost couldn't make out the water that surrounded them. Their screams were almost deafening. The protective red light that was surrounding her and Arthur lit up the grotesque, gnawing faces that were closing in on them by the second.

But the flare's light started to flicker as she and Arthur made their way deeper and deeper, and Adella could feel her stomach drop. She had to focus. She had only seconds until the light would fade completely and the creatures would tear them apart. Adella shut her eyes tightly, focusing all of her energy onto the task at hand.

Arthur felt a rush of relief at the sight of the dim, but brilliant purple light coming from beside him. The light emitting from Adella grew stronger by the second, and was keeping the Trench monsters at a safe distance. "It's working!" he called with a relieved laugh. He wrapped his arms around Adella and willed himself to move as fast as his body would physically allow. There was no telling how long she would be able to keep this up.

Adella had told Arthur about the Kingdom of the Trench before. She'd said that it was somewhat of a horror story in Atlantis. A scary tale that parents would tell their children before bed. As she had gotten older she'd learned that the Kingdom from the depths was in fact _real_ , and a place where Orm's father enjoyed taking those he wanted to execute. Like his mother.

The idea of his mother being torn apart by these _things_ surrounded him made his stomach churn. Her bones now littered the seemingly endless caverns he was now racing through. There was no way he could let Orm remain on the throne.

"There!" Adella called, pointing towards a bright light that peeked out from the cavern walls. Arthur had never seen anything like it before. A storm beneath the ocean. But the creatures wouldn't dare follow them there, and Arthur was willing to face it for the chance of safety. He surged forward towards the cyclone before Adella grabbed his arm. "You can't! It'll kill us!" she warned before casting a nervous glance over her shoulder. The creatures from the Trench were still behind them with their deafening screams.

"Do we have any other choice?" he asked. He held out his hand once again. Adella reluctantly taking it. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, remember?" Adella nodded quickly, taking in a shaky breath. The pair swam forward and into the storm. Almost immediately they were knocked apart. Adella screamed, reaching out and trying as hard as she could to reach Arthur.

It was no use. The storm was much too strong for each of them. She heard Arthur scream her name before Adella was sent flying. Then everything went black.


End file.
